


Venom of Venus

by AlexisRodrigues26



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRodrigues26/pseuds/AlexisRodrigues26
Summary: Stillwell está morta e a corporação Vought sabe que seus heróis precisam de um bom líder para guiá-los. Homelander está longe de ser o líder ideal e de ter o caráter de um, e para suprir a necessidade de um herói de imagem imaculada e dócil o suficiente para que eles possam controlar, Vought decide que é hora de inserir um novo membro nos Sete. Alguém forte o suficiente para lidar com o temperamental líder dos heróis erráticos que representam a América e amável o suficiente para lhes dar lucro. Como Homelander reagirá a essa nova adição?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> a história do motivo do Lamplighter ter sido chantageado pela Mallory difere da história da série.

Seus passos apressados no longo e escuro corredor fora do horário comercial podiam ser ouvidos à distância. Os saltos afiados ecoavam conforme ela caminhava, e quando bateu a porta da sala onde lhe aguardavam, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela conforme caminhava até seu lugar na mesa, colocando os muitos arquivos que trazia em mãos sobre a mesma.

– Agora que estamos todos aqui, irei direto ao assunto – a voz grave e severa de seu chefe chamou a atenção dos demais presentes, calando cochichos paralelos. – Stillwell está morta. Ao que tudo indica, William Butcher é o responsável, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Encontrar substitutos para ela não seria difícil, afinal, temos uma equipe competente. Nenhum de vocês estaria aqui agora se não fossem adequados ao trabalho. Nossa preocupação vai além da gerência dos heróis, mas todos vocês sabem que nosso garoto propaganda é, infelizmente, estúpido e imaturo. Stillwell conseguia controlá-lo, mas não o fazia bem o suficiente, e agora que ela está morta, precisamos de algo menos extremo que Black Noir e menos sujeito a intimidação que Stillwell para manter Homelander na linha. De preferência, alguém capaz de fazer com que aquele bando de erráticos aja conforme os contratos que assinaram, afinal, o gasto com reparação de danos anual de alguns eles está além do inaceitável. Os Sete precisam entender que não estão acima de nada. São funcionários assim como nós. Doutora, nos fale sobre o Experimento 34.

A última convidada assentiu, pigarreando antes de falar, levantando-se de onde estava para distribuir a cada um dos colegas cópias de arquivos confidenciais.

– Nós sujeitamos o número 34 a todos os testes básicos requeridos e também aos avançados, os últimos a serem aprovados como parte do protocolo que criamos para eles. O único que passou por todos com excelência – sorriu de canto, satisfeita ao perceber que os demais colegas trocaram olhares surpresos. – Mais dócil que todos os outros Experimentos, mais emocionalmente estável, o mais estável dentre todos. Se adapta facilmente a qualquer ambiente. É ágil, absurdamente rápido, tão forte quanto Homelander, com regeneração avançada controlada a vontade, e o melhor: é mais rápido que o SR-71.

– Impossível – disse um dos colegas.

– Mach 8 – a doutora insistiu, no que os demais se surpreenderam. – E é capaz de erguer aviões, ao contrário do nosso garoto propaganda.

– Se temos o soldado perfeito a nossa disposição, por que não estamos o usando? – indagou outro.

– Iremos usá-lo quando for adequado. Precisamos vendê-lo bem, e para vendê-lo bem, precisamos integrá-lo bem aos Sete – o chefe respondeu.

– Isso não será um problema, senhor – respondeu a doutora. – Número 34 está mais do que pronto para isso. Cuidei pessoalmente de instruí-lo adequadamente nas condutas adequadas para aparições públicas e interações dentro do grupo. Ele saberá como agir com cada um de seus colegas.

– Objeções? – o chefe os entreolhou. E com a negação unânime, continuou. – Prepare o Experimento 34. Quero-o na equipe até o fim do dia.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Homelander

A última coisa que ele gostaria de fazer era conhecer um novo membro. Pior ainda, um novo membro efetivo aprovado sem seu consentimento e um _potencial_ novo membro. A _última_ coisa, mas, já que Edgar tudo tentava controlar, tomando dele a autonomia que tinha com sua equipe, ele encontraria espaço em sua agenda para ter uma conversinha com o velho. Haviam tantas outras infinitamente mais interessantes e divertidas a serem feitas, e, ainda assim, Ashley lhe fizera o desfavor de o interromper em um momento precioso para arrastá-lo para a academia, onde ele teria que fingir cordialidade e simpatia até que suas bochechas doessem. Ele quase se arrependia de tê-la chamado de volta, mas faria com que ela agradecesse por aquilo com cada passo que desse ali dentro.

Logo que entraram podia-se ver que já havia alguém treinando. Ashley começou um interminável _blá blá blá_ sobre os benefícios publicitários de terem um membro com algum tipo de deficiência, e, aparentemente, ter um super herói cego seria ótimo para os negócios. Homelander não poderia se importar menos com aquilo e mal podia esperar para dar o fora dali, conversando da forma mais superficial com o jovem herói, mas então ele notou uma presença muito acima de suas cabeças, alguém estático no ar, próximo ao teto da academia. Alguém que parecia observá-lo com a mesma intensidade com a qual ele a observava.

– Siren! – Ashley a chamou. – Desça aqui! Hora de conhecer seu novo chefe!

Que visão. _Que. Visão._

A julgar pela estrutura óssea e pelas roupas de academia, provavelmente tinha em torno de 1,60 provavelmente pesava 55kg. Seios nem muito grandes, nem muito pequenos, a calça e o top que vestia realçavam suas delicadas curvas. Era atlética, o ideal, considerando a profissão que agora tinha. Os cabelos castanhos tinham um brilho dourado, estavam soltos e caindo em cascatas as suas costas, e as maçãs do rosto estavam coradas pelo sol. E os olhos, aquele belo par de olhos, eram tão claros em seu azul que beiravam o prateado. Quase dois diamantes para completar a beleza de seu rosto redondo de boneca. Era fisicamente perfeita aos olhos dele.

Mas o que realmente o inebriou, e por um momento de falta de lucidez o fez se esquecer de quem era e onde estava, fora sua voz angelical. Ele se sentiu desconectado do mundo no momento em que ela abrira a boca.

– Peço desculpas, senhor – ela o fitou por um momento, e então baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. – Eu deveria ter ficado no chão.

– Não se preocupe, querida, seu primeiro uniforme deve ficar pronto em breve – Ashley a acalmou, cortando o momento mágico que ele tivera por alguns segundos. – Siren, este é Homelander – apresentou-o. – Homelander, Siren.

– Eu não estou apresentável, senhor, minhas desculpas – seus olhos encontraram os dele novamente.

– Não há nada para desculpar – ele se aproximou e tomou sua mão, beijando-a. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Siren.

– Igualmente, senhor – fitou-o brevemente, desviando o olhar rapidamente, no que suas bochechas coraram um pouco mais.

– Por favor – sorriu de canto. – Me chame de Homelander.

– Então, sobre a adição de Siren a equipe... – Ashley se aproximou.

– Isso é tudo – ele a interrompeu. – Pode ir.

– Mas...

Ele se virou para encarar a ruiva em silêncio, no que ela entendeu que não adiantaria insistir porque ele não a ouviria e logo deixou os três sozinhos na academia.

– Então... Siren... Nome diferente. Por que se chama assim?

– Ah, bem – ela pigarreou. – Eu não escolhi o nome, senhor.

– Homelander – ele insistiu.

– Homelander – ela assentiu, sorrindo sem graça, a cabeça baixa pela aparente timidez.

– Deixe eu adivinhar: Vought te deu o nome?

– Sim.

– E você, Blindspot, alguém te deu esse nome ou você escolheu?

– Eu escolhi, senhor.

– Creio que os nomes lhes fazem justiça – ele deu de ombros. – Uma voz angelical e... O que você faz mesmo?

– Eu tenho super audição, senhor.

– Ah, é – ele riu um pouco. – Tremendo acrobata, um verdadeiro herói. O mundo precisa de pessoas como você. Você, Blindspot, é uma das pessoas que tornam a sociedade melhor.

– Obrigado, senhor.

– Agora, se me der licença... – Homelander passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Siren, conduzindo-a para outro lado. – Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa a sós com a nossa nova contratada.

– Senhor? – ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – Mas... Mas e eu?

– Foi mal, garoto, não vai rolar – o loiro fez uma careta.

– Mas a senhorita Ashley...

– Eu sei que você é cego, mas não sabia que estava ficando surdo também – Siren resmungou para Blindspot, que recuou alguns passos, atordoado. Homelander abriu um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir aquilo. – Não ouviu o que ele disse, Blindspot? – ela se afastou de seu líder, se aproximando do aspirante.

– Eu ouvi, mas...

– Não foi dessa vez. Talvez você precise nascer de novo para ter uma chance. Por que não se mata com uma daquelas lanças que você estava usando para se mostrar?

Homelander riu, descrente do que ouvia da boca dela. O que tinha de boneca tinha de cruel e aquilo o excitara de formas que ele não imaginara.

Especialmente quando Blindspot posicionara a lança no chão e se jogara contra a mesma, gritando e sangrando abundantemente enquanto agonizava. Siren deu meia volta em um único giro, sorrindo para ele da forma mais afável possível.

– Eu acho que nos daremos muito bem, querida.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Ashley

– Então... Isso tudo... É pra mim?

Ashley deu o melhor de si para não se irritar com a aparente caipirice da novata enquanto observava tudo com deslumbre. Abriu o mais largo sorriso falso que podia ao falar com ela.

– Sim, querida, tudo isso é seu. O apartamento está equipado com tudo o que pode precisar. Há roupas novas que poderá usar dentro das dependências do prédio até que seu traje fique pronto.

– Certo. Obrigada. O que eu faço agora?

– Você pode esperar por aqui até a nossa equipe ter a sua agenda montada. Terá sua própria assistente pessoal e a conhecerá amanhã de manhã. Você será apresentada ao restante da equipe quando seu uniforme estiver pronto. E faça o favor de fazer as coisas conforme mandamos, sim? Você não tinha nada que falar aquelas coisas para o Blindspot.

– Oh... – Siren baixou os olhos para encarar a ruiva, que imediatamente se sentiu desconfortável. – Tudo bem, então. Como quiser, senhora.

Mas algo na forma como ela lhe falava não lhe transmitia confiança. Ashley se sentiu...

Vulnerável? Sentiu um frio na nuca nada convidativo.

Então seu celular vibrou no bolso de seu blazer, o que fez com que ela agradecesse a Deus por poder ter uma desculpa para quebrar contato visual com a novata.

– Fique aqui, nada de ficar perambulando pelos corredores – deu um último aviso antes de se retirar do apartamento. – Volto aqui amanhã.

E no momento em que olhara a tela do celular, engoliu a seco. Pestanejou algumas vezes, incerta sobre o que estava lendo e então correu para a sala dos Sete.

Só para ficar de queixo caído com a visão que teve. Para a sua sorte, ele não trajava seu uniforme, algo que certamente seria um chamariz ali no prédio. O cabelo loiro escuro estava maior do que ela se lembrava de ver em fotos, e a barba ajudava a disfarçá-lo.

– Senhor? – ela pigarreou, chamando a atenção do herói. – Nós o esperávamos apenas a noite.

– Já são 18h – disse ele, verificando o horário no relógio de pulso. – Eu sou pontual, vocês não são?

– Nós somos, claro – ela pigarreou, tentando manter alguma postura. – Mas você não será apresentado a equipe hoje. Hoje você deve se habituar com seu apartamento, enquanto sua agenda está sendo preparada. Amanhã será o dia de apresentações, quando conhecerá sua assistente pessoal.

– Certo, então – ajeitou a mochila sobre o ombro direito. – Para onde devo ir?

– Por favor, me siga – gesticulou para que ela o fizesse.

‘‘Meu Deus, será que eu me esqueci de alguém?’’, ela pensou nervosa enquanto levava o herói para o andar dos apartamentos. ‘‘Ah, sim, merda! Falta uma! Homelander vai me matar!’’. Era pedir demais conseguir trabalhar por um dia inteiro sem receber ameaças veladas e ser distratada? ‘‘Pense no dinheiro, Ashley, você só precisa aguentar até ter o suficiente pra sumir, só isso’’, ela respirou fundo.

E com mais um falso sorriso, abriu a porta do apartamento do outro novato, apresentando os cômodos a ele e estipulando algumas regras sobre o básico de coisas permitidas e proibidas, coisas que ele provavelmente já havia lido em contrato, mas, ali, cuidado nunca era demais. Siren parecia ser lerda para entender as coisas que ela falava, mas ela esperava que ao menos o soldado fosse mais inteligente e rápido de raciocínio que a caipirona que havia chegado.

Afinal, a última caipirona que havia chegado havia feito com que ela fosse demitida, pois era absurdamente incapaz de seguir regras e acatar ordens. Tudo o que Ashley queria era alguém que soubesse trabalhar em equipe.

Havia uma última coisa que precisava esclarecer com o dono da porra toda, é claro. Bem, não era o dono da porra toda, mas era o chefe de todo mundo no prédio e ela se tremia só de pensar em entrar na sala dele. Infelizmente para ela, dúvidas precisavam ser sanadas para evitar erros.

Quando chegou no andar do chefe, Samantha logo arqueou uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

– Você tem hora marcada com ele?

– Não, mas é importante. Ele pode me ver?

Samantha suspirou, claramente irritada, mas voltou-se para o telefone, contatando seu chefe.

– Ele está te esperando.

– Valeu – a ruiva respirou aliviada, apressando os passos na direção da sala de vidro de Stan Edgar.

Não haviam colhões ou peitos o suficiente para enfrentar aquele homem quando adentravam naquela sala. Ashley ouvira as histórias. Edgar nunca nem levantava a voz e era capaz de colocar os mais rebeldes na linha.

É claro, nem todos. Homelander não obedecia ninguém, nem mesmo ele. Era o pesadelo de qualquer um, talvez do próprio Edgar. Ashley não ousaria perguntar.

Pigarreou, sem saber para onde deveria olhar, quando adentrou a sala.

– Alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou a ela, sem tirar os olhos da papelada que estava lendo.

– Não, senhor. Bem, quase nada – admitiu a contragosto.

– Quase? – seu tom a deixou temerosa.

– Bem – ela pigarreou. – Blindspot cometeu suicídio na academia da torre.

Edgar ergueu a cabeça, encarando a ruiva com seriedade, ajeitando os óculos de volta na posição correta em seu rosto.

– Poderia esclarecer?

– Ele... – engoliu a seco. – Ele se jogou sobre uma lança que estava usando para treinar. Aparentemente ele não soube lidar com uma crítica feita por Siren.

– Siren? – seu tom de voz aumentou levemente, claramente estava surpreso.

– Devemos demiti-la, senhor?

– Não, sob nenhuma hipótese. Eu mesmo conversarei com ela. Obrigado por me informar, Ashley.

Ela assentiu, desviando o olhar, imaginando os puxões de orelha verbais que a caipirona levaria. A importância daquela desconhecida, no entanto, ela não entendia nem um pouco.

– Mais algo a informar? – ele perguntou com certa impaciência.

– O soldado chegou, mas nada da última.

– Hm... – franziu os lábios. – Típico dela aparecer de última hora e de forma... Irritante. Não espere por ela tão cedo. Mais alguma coisa?

– Sobre a biografia de Siren... – ela respirou fundo, procurando coragem. – Não recebemos nada, senhor.

– E...?

– Ela não deveria ter... Documentos, fotos, coisas que pudéssemos usar para contar a história dela?

– Pensei que fosse mais esperta que isso, Ashley – ele suspirou. – Preste atenção, pois só direi isso uma vez – Edgar tirou os óculos do rosto, no que ela ficou ainda mais tensa quando ele a encarou. – Siren e Homelander tem muito em comum. Entende o que quero dizer? Use seu departamento para tapar os buracos, crie uma biografia convincente e ensaiem qualquer história que inventarem com ela. Siren deve ter uma imagem imaculada para que a imagem da empresa comece a melhorar, ela não deverá nos dar trabalho algum. Faça tudo o que tiver de fazer, e faça de forma sigilosa – voltou para os seus papéis.

– Sim, senhor – ela assentiu, confusa, curiosa e assustada com o que ele estava implicando.

– E Ashley – fez com que ela engolisse a seco. – Homelander não deve saber. Sob nenhuma hipótese. Siren está ciente. Seja lá qual for a história que inventarem, certifiquem-se de que seja convincente o suficiente para que ele não procure o que não deve encontrar. Fui claro?

– Sim, senhor – ela respondeu com um fio de voz.

– Você pode se retirar agora – colocou os óculos novamente.

‘‘Será que é tarde demais para pedir demissão?’’, ela se perguntou enquanto saía da sala dele.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Homelander

Ele engoliu a seco quando parou em frente à porta de seu quarto. Ergueu o punho, ansioso para bater, mas talvez não devesse. Estava bem vestido? Sempre estava. Talvez devesse ter levado um buquê maior do que o que estava segurando. Será que ela gostava de rosas vermelhas? Deveria ter trazido de outra cor? Ou talvez alguma bebida para acompanhar, ou, quem sabe, alguma comida.

Decidiu bater, por fim, ansioso para vê-la, mas quem abriu a porta não foi ela, e sim uma mulher mais velha e com olheiras fundas ao redor dos olhos verdes, com longos cabelos castanhos desciam em cascatas lisas sobre seu colo. Não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com a presença dele ali, e apenas lhe deu um bom dia e se afastou, dando-lhe passagem.

– Ela está se vestindo – pigarreou, chamando a atenção dele enquanto ele caminhava pela casa. Ele não gostou daquela atitude. – Há algo que o senhor deseje?

– Sim, que você saia – ele deixou o buquê sobre a mesinha de centro da sala.

– Receio que isso não será possível, senhor.

Homelander riu descrente.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Edelweiss, senhor.

– Edelweiss?! – riu. – Que porra de nome é esse? Por que seus pais lhe deram um nome desses?

– A flor edelweiss simboliza coragem.

– Tá, tanto faz – ele se sentou no sofá, encarando-a. – Saia. Quero conversar a sós com a nova integrante.

– Eu não tenho permissão para deixar a senhorita Siren sozinha com ninguém a menos que ela assim me comande.

Homelander arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquela resposta quase mecânica.

– Está tudo bem, querida – ouviu a voz angelical da beldade. Logo levantou-se para se aproximar dela, que estava vestida com um traje branco digno dela: branco com detalhes dourados, um dourado mais escuro que o de Starlight. O colo estava coberto, assim como as pernas, a cintura e as coxas bem torneadas salientadas com o traje justo, e sobre suas costas, uma capa branca. As botas de cano alto também eram do mesmo dourado escuro. Seus cabelos loiros estavam trançados e presos no alto. A cabeça era adornada por uma tiara de louros dourada, com flores pequenas.

– Olhe pra você – Homelander sorriu, tomando, com uma de suas mãos nuas, a mão dela e a beijando. – Vestida como uma verdadeira deusa – ergueu seu braço, fazendo com que ela girasse para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor. – Perfeita.

– Obrigada – ela sorriu timidamente. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Edel – chamou a atenção de sua assistente. – Quantos minutos temos?

– Cerca de meia hora – disse a morena depois de checar em seu celular.

– Certo. Aproveite esse tempo para tirar uma pausa. Tome um café ou algo assim.

– A senhora ficará bem sozinha? – ela indagou, entreolhando Siren e Homelander.

– É claro que ela vai ficar bem, ela estará comigo – o loiro retrucou.

– Está tudo bem – Siren sorriu para Edel. – Pode ir.

– Voltarei em meia hora – a assistente alertou antes de se retirar do apartamento.

– Que coisinha chata – o herói reclamou.

– Ela é dedicada e está me ajudando a me ajustar as rotinas daqui. Gosto dela – esclareceu, no que ele franziu os lábios, desgostoso. – Então, o que posso fazer pelo senhor?

– Siren... – ele a fitou. – Já falei para me chamar pelo meu nome.

– Ah, desculpe – ela riu sem graça. – Ainda estou me acostumando.

– Bem... – ele caminhou de volta ao sofá, conduzindo-a para que se sentasse ao seu lado. – Trouxe essas para você – entregou-lhe o buquê.

– Eu adoro rosas! – abriu um largo sorriso, sentindo o aroma das flores. – Muito obrigada por elas. Meu pai não deixava eu ter coisas caras assim.

– Mesmo?

– Nós nunca tivemos muito dinheiro – ela suspirou. – Comprar flores para alegrar a casa não era uma opção viável, cada cent contava.

– Não terá mais que se preocupar com isso – ele se inclinou, aproximando-se mais dela. – Poderá ter quantas flores desejar, agora que está conosco.

– Os outros... – ela desviou o olhar para as flores. – E se eles não gostarem de mim?

– Como alguém poderia não gostar de você? – indagou incrédulo. – Como alguém poderia não gostar dessa voz... Ou desse rosto? – acariciou uma de suas bochechas rosadas com a costa da mão. – Mal posso esperar para vê-la em ação – sorriu de canto. – Já descobriu sua especialidade?

– Vought acredita que seja a minha voz – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Acham que eu posso usar meus gritos como arma, e que esse diferencial será bem-vindo no marketing.

‘‘Voz?’’, ele pestanejou algumas vezes. ‘‘Nunca tivemos uma dessas’’.

– Então você é uma ‘‘gritadora’’.

– Aparentemente, sim – deu de ombros.

– Todas as coisas que me disse ter, e ainda é uma gritadora? – ele riu. – Uau, você é cheia de surpresas. O que mais sabe fazer?

– Eu tenho um bom ouvido também, mas não posso ver através do metal – seu semblante murchou por um momento.

– Ah, não se pode ter tudo, não é? Mas não se preocupe com isso. Sempre que precisar dessa habilidade, conte comigo.

– Obrigada – fitou-o.

Homelander engoliu a seco. Tinha meia hora a sós com ela e não estava certo de que conseguiria se conter. Não queria se conter. Ela era uma coisa nova, uma bonequinha perfeita, algo imaculado que ele queria deturpar. Alguém que ele queria marcar como seu. Se Profundo ainda estivesse na equipe e pensasse em colocar aquelas mãos pegajosas e asquerosas nela, seria um homem morto, mas, felizmente, ele não precisava se preocupar mais com aquele inútil.

Meia hora.

Podia ouvir o relógio na parede contar os segundos que se passavam e sentiu-se cada vez mais ansioso. Siren o observava com seus olhos quase prateados e inocentes.

– Algo errado?

Ele não sabia o que responder. Avançou sobre ela, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto a beijava. A princípio ela se assustou com o gesto, arregalando os olhos e arfando, e ele pensou que seria rejeitado, mas ela logo estava o beijando em retorno, timidamente, se entregando devagar, relaxando em suas mãos. Era inexperiente?

Era uma coisa para macular.

E não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que maculá-la.

Homelander a segurou pelos quadris e a puxou sobre seu colo enquanto a beijava vorazmente.

Não, só meia hora não bastaria. Maldita reunião. Maldito Edgar, maldita Vought, sempre o atrapalhando, sempre inconvenientes.

Siren interrompeu os beijos, como que procurando por ar, arfando rapidamente.

– O que... O que estamos fazendo? – ela franziu o cenho. – E se nós formos vistos? Nós precisamos nos comportar – encarou-o.

Homelander engoliu a seco, sentindo o peso de suas palavras. Tinha que se refrear.

– Eu quero você – ele apertou seus quadris.

– Não assim – continuou encarando-o, chamando sua atenção. – Por favor. Eu nunca... – engoliu a seco. – Eu nunca...

– Você é virgem? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Sim – admitiu relutantemente.

Definitivamente queria tê-la.

– Tudo bem – ele suspirou. – Podemos fazer isso em um lugar mais privado.

– Mas não agora.

– Como quiser – sorriu. Mas uma dúvida ainda o assombrava. – Você quer?

– Sim – ela assentiu.

– Você _me_ quer?

– Vai ser gentil?

Era difícil dizer não para aquele rostinho.

– É claro – afagou seu rosto. – Uma deusa deve ser tratada como uma deusa.

– E se... – ela desviou o olhar, baixando a cabeça. – E se me chamarem de vadia por isso?

– Você não é uma e não será. Será só minha – segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse. – Só minha, entendeu?

– Por que me quer tanto?

– É a coisa mais linda que já vi – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela cintura dela até chegar ao seu traseiro. – E eu a quero. Seja minha, Siren, e terá tudo o que quiser – beijou-a na curva do pescoço, fazendo-a arfar. – O que me diz?

Ela não respondera, apenas o beijara.

Maldita fosse aquela reunião por tirar dele o tempo que ele gostaria de usar.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Black Noir

Ele detestava aqueles encontros feitos na surdina, de verdade. Só eram legais em filmes de espionagem. Na vida real, era um saco e ele detestava ter que fazer isso sempre que era chamado.

Uma sala escura, num andar a prova de supers, onde ele volte e meia era obrigado a comparecer para reportar. O único lugar onde tinha a liberdade para abrir a boca.

E escolhia não o fazer a menos que necessário. O segredo era deixar que o chefe falasse até se cansar e então ele apenas concordava com as ordens e se retirava.

Mas naquele dia o chefe estava especialmente chato.

– Ela é sua responsabilidade. Você a treinará da mesma forma que foi treinado. Quando ela estiver pronta, irá acompanhá-lo em missões. Ela é uma estratégia de marketing, recebeu treinamento para isso, mas não é inútil, afinal, ela tem a quem puxar. Nós ensinamos o suficiente do básico. Você deverá ir além, muito além, descobrir todo o potencial dela em campo. Homelander não irá atrapalhá-los, isso é, se ela fizer a parte dela como esperamos. Alguma dúvida?

Ele se ateve apenas a negar com a cabeça.

– Ótimo. Vocês a conhecerão hoje. E me faça um favor, sim? – chamou sua atenção. – Não se deixe encantar com a ingenuidade dela. Viúvas Negras são belas, mas são feitas para matar. Sirenas não são diferentes. A possível vastidão de diferentes habilidades nela a torna mais perigosa que os outros rostinhos bonitos no grupo. Você tem a obrigação de ser mais firme que os demais.

– Alguma outra ordem relevante, senhor?

Edgar arqueou as sobrancelhas, recostando-se a cadeira. Mesmo falando em um sussurro, um fio de voz, seu humor era claro.

– Você está irritado – Stan riu por um momento, surpreso. – Por que?

– Por que eu?

– Porque está fazendo todo o trabalho de verdade sozinho e está mais do que na hora de receber um ajudante. O pai dela não quis treiná-la, então você terá de fazer isso para ter uma ajudante a altura.

– Eu não quero uma ajudante.

– Eu não perguntei se você queria. Estou entregando em suas mãos nossa maior joia, toda sua para lapidar.

– Por que não a entrega a Maeve? Como vou treiná-la se não posso falar com ela?

– Primeiro: porque Maeve não é confiável e está pelo marketing mais do que qualquer coisa e mal serve para isso, assim como os demais. Segundo: tenho certeza de que você encontrará uma maneira. Nos foi informado de que ela aprende rápido, então você não terá grandes problemas.

– Se vai me obrigar a aceitá-la, ao menos seja honesto com a motivação. Não deveria confiar em mim cegamente só porque temos o mesmo sangue. Qualquer um diria que é estupidez.

– Eu conheço você – Stan o encarou. – Sei que não me trairá. Afinal, o que você tem a perder que já não tenha perdido por não me ouvir?

Ele trincou o maxilar, respirando fundo para não se deixar levar por sua própria raiva.

– Agora vá e seja um bom super herói – disse Edgar por fim. – Não me desaponte.

– Nunca.

E se levantou, deixando a sala a passos largos, rumando para o elevador. Aquele seria um longo, longo dia, e ele não estava nem um pouco inclinado a ser simpático. Nunca esteve tão feliz por se fingir de mudo e não ter que papear com nenhum daqueles inúteis.

Foi o primeiro a chegar na sala de reuniões dos Sete, como sempre. Bem, como quase sempre. Optou por se distrair com um livro de colorir. Já fazia algum tempo desde que havia treinado sua debilitada coordenação motora fina. Sentia saudades dos tempos em que conseguia escrever direito e desenhar como um verdadeiro artista ao invés de o fazer como uma criança de quatro anos.

Estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo. Não se importava com o fato de terem três novos integrantes, mas Edgar empurrar a novata para ele realmente estragara seu dia.

Aos poucos eles começaram a chegar. Primeiro Maeve, com sua típica cara de tédio, então Starlight, com uma cara ainda mais deprimida, e então Ashley, com seu falatório infinito sobre a agenda deles, acompanhada pelas assistentes pessoais de cada um.

Se tinha alguém de quem ele gostava ali dentro, além da competente Anika no setor de investigações, era sua assistente pessoal, Elaine. Ex-militar, altamente letal, calada, rígida com seus horários e sempre pronta para tudo. Sua mediadora com Edgar quando estava em missão. Alta demais para os ‘‘padrões femininos’’, tinha os cabelos loiros curtos acima da nuca, sem franjas para atrapalhar sua visão. Tinha os passos firmes e calculados, vestia-se de forma prática, ao contrário das demais.

Se tinha alguém que ele certamente escolheria como ajudante em missões, seria era, mas Edgar tinha outros planos e não houvera nenhum momento desde que se tornara um super em que Edgar não tivesse lhe causado algum momento de raiva.

– Bom dia, senhor – Elaine se aproximou dele, entregando-lhe uma pasta lacrada. A próxima missão. – Há algo que deseje?

Um dedo indicador na horizontal significava água, dois dedos na horizontal significavam seu café favorito. Ele considerou que não teria muito tempo ali, então apenas negou com a cabeça, no que ela assentiu e se retirou da sala de reuniões.

Logo em seguida as portas tornaram a se abrir. Dessa vez, os novatos estavam entrando, acompanhados por suas assistentes.

E então Homelander adentrou, todo sorrisos, com um braço na cintura de uma novata.

Não qualquer novata.

A _sua_ novata. _Sua_ ajudante.

Ele engoliu a seco, paralisado. Edgar havia lhe alertado, era verdade, mas foi difícil se lembrar disso quando a vira ali, tão perto de si. Mais se parecia com uma musa do que com uma super-heroína. Um rosto redondo, bochechas coradas. Ela sorria com os olhos, e _que_ olhos.

Homelander começou a apresentar os novos integrantes, mas ele não podia se importar menos com os outros dois. E daí que o tal Soldier Boy estava de volta? Quem ligava para aquele velho que iria se passar por alguém mais novo que teria herdado o manto? Ele não. E daí que Stormfront estava na equipe agora? Irrelevante.

Siren estava entre eles.

 _Siren_. Porque chamá-la de Viúva Negra seria óbvio demais.

Ele não ouviu quando os demais se apresentaram para os veteranos, apenas observou Siren. Era bom ter aquela máscara, pois assim ninguém perceberia o que ele estava fazendo.

Ou quase ninguém, pois logo os olhos dela estavam nos seus, encarando-o. Ela estava vendo através da máscara? Ele gostaria de ter uma lista sobre todos os poderes dela, seria bem útil. Aquele rostinho... Aquele rostinho estava para eles tal como a máscara dele estava para os demais.

A função dela era manter Homelander na linha. Impossível ela não conseguir tal façanha tendo uma aparência daquelas, tendo toda aquela simpatia. O idiota estava completamente derretido por ela, era algo que lhe dava nojo de ver. Se o líder deles se distraísse um pouco mais, acabaria babando literalmente ali.

Então ela abriu a boca, se apresentando. E ele estava vidrado nela, assim como todos os presentes. Até mesmo a assistente apática de olhos mortos que Siren tinha. Aquele tipo de influência era perigosa. Não o surpreendia que Edgar a quisesse ali. Era uma contenção.

Mas o potencial para o caos...

Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando se manter ciente do que estava acontecendo. Era difícil de se concentrar. Era como se nada mais importasse além dela naquela sala. Sentia-se... Bêbado. Drogado. Aquela reunião precisava acabar ou ele não conseguiria voltar a si.

Quando se deu conta, ela estava com a mão estendida em sua direção, um sorriso afável para ele.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor.

Ele ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-la em um aperto firme, no que todos voltaram os olhos para eles. Então ele se deu conta do que havia feito. Ele nunca cumprimentava ninguém.

– Black Noir, você está bem? – Homelander o encarou, parecendo intrigado.

‘‘Não, ela está fazendo alguma coisa comigo’’, pensou consigo mesmo. ‘‘E deveria fazer só com você, seu estúpido’’.

No fim, apenas assentiu, levantando-se de onde estava sentado, pegando a pasta com sua missão e se afastando. Saiu sem olhar para trás. Precisava ficar longe dela. Ela era perigosa, todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam isso.

Como Edgar esperava que ele a treinasse? Aquilo seria impossível.

E se ela o fizesse de brinquedo? E se ela fizesse com que ele...?

A ideia o perturbara profundamente, considerando que ele já era tratado como uma coisa pela Vought e pelo próprio Edgar.

‘‘Quando esse inferno irá acabar?’’, indagou mentalmente, observando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro de seu apartamento. Lavou o rosto com água fria, respirando fundo. ‘‘Isso não pode ser bom’’.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Homelander

Aqueles dias infernais pareciam não acabar.

Primeiro as apresentações longas que não importavam na primeira reunião oficial deles como sete novamente, seguidas missões pequenas para todos em nome da publicidade. Nada que importasse para ele, não tanto quanto deveria, talvez. Quanto mais tentava se aproximar dela, mais difícil ficava. Siren não tinha tempo para respirar. Sessão de fotos, ajustes no traje, treinamentos, primeira missão sendo feita com o auxílio de Starlight. Elas logo virariam uma sensação pela estética da dupla.

Ele fez o possível para conter a onda de ciúmes que sentiu quando viu uma enxurrada de desconhecidos pedindo seus autógrafos, pedindo uma foto com ela. Todos a abraçavam, a tocavam, e ele estava ali, sem ela, apenas ansiando. Não, não, não, não podia ser assim. Ela era dele, não era? Estava cansado de esperar. A queria e a teria, de uma forma ou de outra.

No fim da primeira semana dos novatos na equipe, todos pareciam quietos e cansados. Havia um frescor revigorante na equipe e uma sensação de esperança coletiva que tornavam momentos chatos mais aturáveis, mas ainda não eram o suficiente para que ele ficasse numa boa.

Não, não.

Uma semana havia se passado, uma semana inteira de tortura, esperando que ela estivesse sozinha para que pudesse tê-la da forma como desejava. Todas as suas tentativas de encontro haviam sido frustradas pela agenda cheia dela.

Mas naquele fim de semana ela não teria para onde correr, não.

A maioria dos funcionários já havia se retirado. Era tarde da noite e o andar dos apartamentos deles estava silencioso. Os outros ou estavam fora ou estavam ocupados com suas próprias vidinhas.

Ele não perdeu tempo. Bateu a porta dela, e nada o deixou mais feliz do que ser recebido pelo largo sorriso dela ao atendê-lo.

– Homelander! Eu não sabia que viria. Desculpe por não estar melhor vestida.

– Eu não me preocuparia com isso – ele disse enquanto entrava. – Afinal de contas, não precisaremos de roupas para o que vamos fazer.

Siren riu um pouco, claramente nervosa e pega desprevenida. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e então se aproximou dela, segurando seus quadris.

– Onde foi que paramos naquele dia? – perguntou enquanto seus dedos se enfiavam sob a jaqueta de moletom azul que ela estava usando.

– Agora? – ela engoliu a seco.

Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo tão rápido quanto os passos de um coelho.

– Você não quer?

– Não é isso, eu apenas... Não estava esperando.

– Eu serei bonzinho – sorriu de canto, fitando-a. – Seja minha – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto começava a descer o zíper do moletom dela. – Estive esperando a semana inteira por isso.

– Tudo bem... – ela respondeu em um fio de voz. – Apenas... Podemos ir devagar?

– Como quer começar?

– Por que não começamos tirando isso? – ela se referiu as luvas dele.

– Mas...

– Aqui, entre nós, não estamos fora do personagem? – fitou-o inocentemente.

– Certo. Faz sentido.

– Eu quero conhecer você. Sei o suficiente sobre o herói. Quero conhecer o homem.

‘‘Porra, de onde essa coisinha preciosa saiu?’’, ele sorriu. ‘‘Em que buraco estava escondida?’’.

– Eu nunca... – ele riu sem graça, de si mesmo. – Eu nunca deixei ninguém me ver assim.

– Eu sei guardar segredo – seu sorriso era maroto.

– Como posso confiar em você?

Ela deu de ombros.

– É sua escolha. Posso contar um segredo?

– Claro – respondeu curioso.

– Meu nome é Mary. Vought me proibiu de usar meu nome verdadeiro independente das circunstâncias. Criaram uma vida inteiramente nova e falsa pra mim. Eu... Eu quero ser uma heroína, mas eu não sabia que esse seria o preço – baixou a cabeça.

Ele segurou seu queixo e o ergueu para fitá-la.

– Eles fizeram isso comigo também – esboçou um fraco sorriso, melancólico ao se lembrar daquela parte de sua vida. Ela pestanejou, surpresa. – É isso que eles fazem. Supostamente para nos manter seguros, mas tiram nossa privacidade. Não ligue para esses canalhas. A propósito... – afagou seu rosto. – Meu nome é John.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, John.

– Igualmente, Mary.

Homelander começou a tirar as luvas vermelhas, deixando-as sobre o sofá dela, se livrando da parte de cima de seu uniforme, sendo observado atentamente por ela, que começava a desfazer seu alto rabo de cavalo, deixando as mechas loiras caírem livres, e então se sentou no sofá, esperando por ele.

– Eu... Não sei por onde começar – ela engoliu a seco.

Mas ele sabia. Subitamente a tomou nos braços e a levou até o quarto, deitando-a na cama. Ajoelhou-se na cama, tirando a calça de moletom que ela usava, rindo descrente quando percebeu que ela não usava mais nada por baixo.

– Que danadinha que você é – abriu o casaco dela, percebendo que ali embaixo também não havia nada. – E não estava me esperando?

– É mais confortável assim – mordeu o lábio inferior, as bochechas começando a ruborizar.

De fato, nada melhor que dormir sem nada, mas ela talvez nem dormisse naquela noite. Ele tinha muitos planos para aquela noite, e começou tudo com beijos vorazes que percorriam todo o corpo dela. Era como se tivesse sido tomado por uma estranha angústia, uma febre, um ímpeto desesperador, mas estava se contendo ao máximo.

Não queria fazer com Siren o que tinha feito com Stillwell da última vez em que haviam...

Não. Ela não importava agora. Stillwell estava a sete palmos e Siren estava bem ali na frente dele, arfando, gemendo, se contorcendo sob o toque dele. Uma coisinha preciosa. Stillwell não chegaria aos pés daquela beldade.

Ele precisava ser melhor do que antes. Queria ouvi-la gritar, queria que ela o desejasse tanto quanto ele a desejava. Homelander precisava que Siren precisasse dele, que quisesse sua atenção. Não queria que ela o protegesse de nada, como os outros tentaram fazer. Queria protegê-la de qualquer um que tentasse lhe fazer algo.

Homelander não processava o tamanho do absurdo nos sentimentos que tinha naquele momento. Não processava o fato de que eles se conheciam há cerca de uma semana, ou que mal sabia quem ela era direito, ou que queria ser para ela o príncipe encantado que aparentava ser publicamente.

Mas, se processasse tudo isso, ele se importaria?

Provavelmente não.

Ele a tomou com o máximo de paciência que tinha. Penetrou-a com todo o cuidado, afinal, não sabia se ela seria tão quebrável quanto as outras, se seria partida ao meio caso ele estocasse com força demais, e ele odiaria feri-la.

Ela parecia tão frágil sob ele, os braços ao seu redor como se sua vida dependesse disso. John afagou seu rosto, as bochechas ruborizadas aumentando mais ainda seu aspecto de boneca.

– Olhe pra mim – disse.

E Mary olhou, tentando se concentrar em seu rosto enquanto ele a penetrava mais fundo.

– Quer que eu pare? – ele perguntou.

– Não – ela arfou. – Eu aguento.

– Tem certeza? Não quero que se machuque.

– Eu não me machuco facilmente – sorriu rapidamente. – Iria doer de qualquer jeito. Continue.

– Onde esteve escondida todo esse tempo? – encostou sua testa a dela, começando a se mover dentro dela com certo ritmo.

Mary não respondeu aquela pergunta e tampouco John fez outra, pois estavam ocupados demais se enamorando. Assim seguiram durante toda a noite e parte da madrugada, e quando terminavam, não demorava muito até recomeçarem.

A cama dela estava completamente destruída, os travesseiros de pena haviam se rasgado devido à força com a qual ela os apertou, o rosto contra eles enquanto ele a fodia por trás, segurando os quadris dela com força, percebendo que não precisava se conter. Mesmo que ela tivesse gritado contra eles, o apartamento ainda tremera um pouco com o volume de seus gritos.

Ao ponto de alguns membros da equipe baterem na porta do quarto. Quando foram atendidos pelo próprio Homelander, que não os deixou passar da porta para dentro do apartamento, perceberam do que se tratara.

Por algum motivo, Soldier Boy foi o primeiro a se afastar quando entendeu a situação, com uma expressão de repulsa e angústia. Homelander ficou intrigado, mas, naquele momento, não poderia se importar menos.

O fim de semana sequer havia começado quando seu barato foi cortado.

Era manhã de sábado quando ele ouviu os famigerados _ataques_ de Ashley, que haviam o acordado. A ruiva aparentemente estava aos gritos com Edelweiss, querendo saber o motivo por detrás do atraso de Siren para um ensaio fotográfico.

Homelander ficou surpreso com a audácia da ruiva em abrir a porta do quarto de Siren sem sequer se anunciar. Ela ficou congelada no lugar, boquiaberta e com os olhos arregalados, quando notou que ele estava nu, abraçado a Siren, que dormia, também nua. Imediatamente se desculpou e saiu do quarto.

Mas ele não deixaria aquilo morrer ali.

Ashley tinha que aprender onde era seu lugar.

Enrolando uma toalha na cintura, ele deixou o quarto, encontrando Edelweiss ao telefone, conversando com alguém sobre reagendar o ensaio para outro dia, enquanto Ashley bebia um copo de água, trêmula como bambu ao vento. Quando notou que ele estava entre elas, se engasgou com a água.

– Homelander, eu...

– Tsc, tsc, tsc – ele a calou, erguendo um indicador. – Ashley... – sorriu da forma mais maldosa que podia enquanto se aproximava dela. – Eu não a chamei de volta para que você se comporte assim. Não pode se comportar dessa forma com ninguém, mas me permita ser claro – segurou sua mandíbula com força, erguendo-a do chão por alguns centímetros, no que ela derrubou o copo de água que segurava. – Se você ousar falar com a minha querida Siren dessa forma novamente, se você sequer pensar em fazer isso dessa forma... – aproximou o rosto do dela. – Eu irei me assegurar de que _nunca mais_ grite. Siren é uma novata, mas ainda assim, os fins de semana são sagrados para a equipe. Nenhum de nós deveria estar aqui, especialmente vocês duas – encarou Edel brevemente. – Comporte-se. Fui claro?

– Sim, senhor – Ashley tentou responder enquanto também lutava para respirar.

– Ótimo – ele sorriu, soltando-a de seu aperto, no que ela caíra com todo seu peso no chão, tossindo, desesperada para respirar. – Estão dispensadas – deu-lhes as costas.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Starlight

Ela não tinha certeza de como deveria reagir. Um integrante novo era algo, mas três de uma vez? Haviam quatro mulheres e três homens na equipe e ela tinha certeza de que era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia em uma equipe de heróis. Não haviam muitas mulheres em equipes mistas, então aquilo por si só era um acontecimento em si.

Era estranho ver outra pessoa usando as _suas_ cores, mas não era o que realmente a incomodava. Por que Stormfront e Siren podiam ficar completamente vestidas e ela tinha que ficar com as pernas de fora, passando frio, desconfortável em sua própria pele? Não era justo.

Annie sentiu pena de Ashley. De verdade. Imaginava que para aquela ocasião talvez o próprio Stan Edgar viria até eles, mas a pobre Ashley fora encarregada de informar a equipe sobre a demissão de Deep por ‘‘incompatibilidades’’ com a equipe e A-Train por problemas de saúde. Seria difícil não os ter, considerando todo o Composto V que havia usado. A morte de Translucent seria oficialmente informada, com direito a um funeral público transmitido para o mundo todo, onde ela teria que cantar.

Com tanta coisa acontecendo, ela quase havia se esquecido do elefante no recinto.

Soldier Boy.

Ouvira histórias sobre os antigos soldados terem morrido em batalha, mortes honrosas e tudo mais, mas nunca imaginaria que o manto seria usado por outra pessoa novamente. Ele parecia ser de pouca conversa, mas levemente mais simpático que Black Noir. Não dissera um pio até o momento em que se apresentara aos demais. Em nenhum momento dissera seu nome civil, o que para ela era um claro sinal de que ele não seria tão amigável quanto pensou.

Stormfront parecia... Falsa. Sorrisos forçados, simpatia fabricada. Annie conseguia sentir o cheiro da mentira de longe, mas ela não se importava realmente.

Porque a pessoa que havia fisgado sua atenção transmitia simpatia genuína, pois até mesmo Maeve, que sempre encarava a vida de forma apática, parecia contagiada pelos sorrisos da novata. A sala havia se iluminado, era impossível não sorrir de volta para Siren quando ela a cumprimentara.

– É uma honra estar na mesma equipe que você – a outra loira sorriu. – Eu amo sua voz! Você canta tão bem!

– Obrigada – sorriu sem jeito. – Vi que temos o mesmo gosto para cores.

– Ah, os figurinistas foram bem insistentes com esse traje – fez uma careta desconfortável.

– Ele fica perfeito em você, Siren – Homelander chamou a atenção de ambas.

– Obrigada, Homelander – a novata sorriu timidamente.

E Annie sentiu imediata pena por ela. De todas as pessoas que poderia conquistar de imediato... Homelander era a última pessoa no planeta que ela gostaria que tivesse as atenções voltadas para ela, e não havia um dia que ela não agradecesse por não ter sido assediada por mais ninguém, mas Siren, pobre Siren, estava na mira do líder deles. A forma como ele parecia devorá-la com os olhos era discreta, mas não imperceptível.

Em meio as apresentações, Black Noir deixara a sala de reuniões, deixando todos os demais estupefatos. Ele... Ele havia cumprimentado Siren?

– Eu fiz algo errado? – a loira perguntou preocupada, seu sorriso murchando e dando espaço a uma faceta tristonha.

– Não ligue para isso, querida – Homelander logo a acudiu, o braço sobre o ombro dela. – Black Noir é muito reservado, é o jeito dele – deu de ombros.

– Terminamos as apresentações? – Stormfront perguntou impaciente, com um sorriso que certamente devia fazer seu rosto doer.

‘‘Que impaciente’’, Annie pensou, se segurando para não revirar os olhos. As assistentes trocaram algumas palavras entre si e logo começaram a explicar a agenda coletiva do grupo. Depois de um tempo, Black Noir retornara, acompanhado por sua assustadora assistente.

No decorrer da semana, o grupo de reunira para sessões de fotos, para a promoção dos novos integrantes, com direito ao novo trio gravando vídeos para o público, fazendo contato com os novos fãs conforme salvavam o dia em suas missões. E entrevistas.

Entrevistas sem fim.

Queen Maeve, Starlight, Siren e Stormfront, todas juntas no decorrer de várias entrevistas para canais diferentes, com as mesmas perguntas e mesmo teor raso.

Soldier Boy e Stormfront, de alguma forma, se tornaram uma dupla, e Annie se sentiu muito feliz em assumir missões pequenas ao lado de Siren. Ela era agradável, educada, paciente, e disposta a aprender, além de ser boa ouvinte.

Annie se encantara facilmente por ela. Era como uma irmãzinha que nunca tivera. Crescer como filho único era solitário e, ao que constava, Siren também era filha única de um pai muito mais rígido que a mãe de Annie, um pai que não permitia namorados, gastos com lazer, dentre outros.

– O que seu pai pensa sobre você se unir aos Sete? – Starlight perguntou curiosa enquanto as duas se reuniam em seu apartamento durante o almoço no prédio da Vought. Siren pareceu especialmente animada em almoçar com ela, ansiosa para ter novos amigos.

– Vai soar meio absurdo, mas ele não gostou nada – seu sorriso se desfizera enquanto se sentava na mesa de Annie.

– Sério? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Por que?

– Ele não é muito fã de super heróis – ela fez uma careta. – Sempre me disse para manter meus poderes em segredo, então pode imaginar como ele ficou irritado quando um vídeo meu salvando uma garota de ser atropelada por um caminhão começou a ficar famosinho.

– Mas... Você salvou uma pessoa – Annie pestanejou. – Isso é uma coisa boa, é uma coisa maravilhosa. Ele deveria se orgulhar de você.

– Se ao menos ele pensasse como você... – ela franziu os lábios.

– E a sua mãe, o que pensa disso?

– Ah... Bem... É difícil imaginar o que os mortos pensam sobre os vivos.

– Ah, me desculpe, eu não sabia.

– Tudo bem – ela deu de ombros. – Ela morreu no parto, então eu nunca nem pude sentir falta dela, sabe? Mas ele sempre pareceu sentir muita falta dela.

– Sinto muito – afagou a mão de Siren sobre a mesa.

– Está tudo bem – ela deu de ombros. – Gosto de imaginar que ela teria orgulho de mim, mas... – fez uma careta. – Não tenho como saber.

– E os seus avós?

– Eu não tenho avós vivos – deu de ombros. – E nem tios, primos...

– Deve ter sido bem solitário.

– Eu tinha amigos bem legais na escola. Não muitos, mas eram gentis. É tão difícil encontrar pessoas gentis hoje em dia – suspirou. – A maioria é tão... Cruel. Quase como por esporte.

E Annie sabia como era aquilo. Estava farta de pessoas assim aparecendo em sua vida. Hughie era um amor, mas estavam de lados opostos publicamente, e sempre que sentia falta dele pensava em como as coisas poderiam acabar mal para os dois.

Então o fim de semana finalmente chegara. Descanso para todos, obviamente, e merecido. Houvera um tempo em que Annie imaginou que poderia se aproximar de Maeve e se tornar sua amiga, e aquela esperança tinha morrido há algum tempo, mas desde que Siren chegara, elas pareciam ter encontrado uma forma de se aproximar novamente.

Ela sugeriu, então, uma ‘‘festa do pijama’’ em seu apartamento. Uma noite para fofocar, falar de homens (ou mulheres), sobre as missões e comer besteira. Algo diferente, para variar, pelo menos naquela sexta-feira à noite.

Surpreendentemente, Maeve não recusou a oferta, tampouco Stormfront, e Starlight ficou mais do que feliz quando percebeu que todas as quatro estavam reunidas em sua sala de estar, jogando conversa fora. Foi estranho ver todas elas de pijamas. Maeve estava com um longo pijama cor de rosa claro, com mangas longas, Siren estava de moletom da cabeça aos pés, também com uma calça, e Stormfront estava de shorts e camiseta pretos, parecendo bem à vontade. Todas de chinelo.

Quase pareciam que eram amigas a vida toda.

Pediram várias pizzas, acompanhando a comilança com cerveja, vinho e refrigerante. A princípio deveriam assistir a uma comédia romântica totalmente descartável, mas ficaram tão entretidas criticando o roteiro esdrúxulo do filme que logo estavam aos risos.

Fora uma noite verdadeiramente agradável. Cada uma voltou para seu apartamento quando ficou muito tarde, depois de ajudarem a limpar a bagunça na sala de estar de Annie.

Depois daquela divertida noite, ela pensou que dormiria tranquilamente um sono sem sonhos ou interrupções.

Ledo engano.

Mal a madrugada havia começado quando ela começou a ouvir gritos. Gritos que gradativamente ficavam mais altos, a ponto de ela sentir o relógio em sua mesinha de cabeceira tremer.

O que mais a assustou foi reconhecer que aqueles gritos eram de Siren.

Sem perder tempo, vestiu um robe rosa sobre seu pijama branco e correu para fora de seu apartamento na direção do apartamento da amiga, surpresa ao ver que Maeve, Stormfront e Soldier Boy já se encontravam na porta, prestes a entrar depois de muito baterem sem serem atendidos.

Black Noir, sinistro como sempre, observava tudo à distância, no corredor. E então tudo ficou quieto. Maeve perdeu a paciência.

– Ok, chega disso – afastou-se, prestes a chutar a porta.

E então ela se abriu.

E todos, exceto Soldier Boy, ficaram boquiabertos ao perceber que era Homelander quem os atendera, com nada além de uma toalha na cintura, com um largo sorriso e cabelos desgrenhados.

– Algum problema?

– O que está fazendo no apartamento dela? – Maeve cruzou os braços.

– Ah, nós apenas estávamos nos divertindo.

– Siren estava gritando, berrando – Annie franziu o cenho.

– Foi mal, nós nos empolgamos – ele riu, no que Soldier Boy, com uma expressão enojada, começou a se afastar, chamando não apenas a atenção de Starlight como a de Black Noir. – Está tudo bem, não precisam se preocupar.

– É? – Stormfront parecia descrente. – E que provas temos de que você não está, sei lá, estuprando ela?

– Eu poderia deixar todos vocês entrarem para se certificarem disso, mas não acho que ela vá ficar muito à vontade com isso. De qualquer forma, não se preocupem, está tudo bem com ela. Apenas nos empolgamos, fiquem tranquilos. Boa noite – fechou a porta antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse retrucar.

– Inacreditável – Maeve deu as costas, furiosa. – Ela mal completou uma semana conosco e ele já colocou as mãos nela.

– Está com ciúmes? – Stormfront perguntou enquanto a acompanhava, provocando-a.

– Estou preocupada – ela se irritou. – Siren é jovem e inocente...

– E não deveria estar com ele? – a morena completou.

Annie franziu os lábios. Definitivamente era o caso.

– Qual é? Ela é grandinha e não é indefesa. Vamos dar o benefício da dúvida. Se alguma coisa ruim tiver acontecido, saberemos pela manhã.

Maeve não respondeu, mas sua expressão dava margens a certos pensamentos. ‘‘E se ela não durasse até a manhã seguinte? E se ele estivesse a ameaçando?’’. Homelander era perigoso e isso não era segredo entre eles, mas entre os novatos. Annie temeu pela colega.

E parecia que elas não eram as únicas preocupadas, pois muito tempo depois de cada uma ter ido para seus respectivos quartos, Noir ainda podia ser vislumbrado a certa distância.

Naquela noite, Annie orou como nunca mais havia orado.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Homelander

– Eu não acredito que eu fiz tanto barulho...

– Não se preocupe com isso. Eles vão superar.

– Isso foi tão...! O que será que eles estão pensando de mim?

– A opinião deles não importa.

– Importa pra mim. São meus companheiros de equipe. Não quero que pensem que eu sou tão... – suspirou. – Isso é tão constrangedor.

Siren estava verdadeiramente aflita. Sentada de costas para ele dentro da grande banheira, envergonhada por todo o barulho que haviam feito durante a noite anterior. Ele achava fofo, realmente, o quão preocupada ela estava, e não entendia. Por que uma deusa se importaria com a opinião de meros mortais? Ele queria que ela se sentisse melhor.

– Sabe, há um lugar onde podemos ir onde teremos mais privacidade... – sugeriu enquanto beijava sua nuca, distraindo-a. – Onde não teremos ninguém por perto para se incomodar, onde poderemos fazer quanto barulho quisermos. Quero lhe levar lá hoje. O que acha?

– Eu gostaria muito de ir – respondeu.

Depois do banho, ela encheu uma mochila com algumas roupas e outras coisas que precisaria e ele voou com ela para seu santuário de escape: uma cabana no meio do nada, semiocultada pelas muitas árvores ao redor. Era outono e haviam muitas folhas formando um tapete marrom no chão.

– Esse é um lugar onde podemos ficar em paz – ele beijou sua bochecha, tomando sua mão e a conduzindo pela pequena escadaria.

– É sua casa?

– Sim.

Abrindo a porta, percebeu que tudo estava silencioso e em ordem. No entanto, havia alguém ali, alguém do qual ele precisava se livrar. Assim que os notou, a loira, que trajava nada além de uma lingerie preta, franziu o cenho, confusa. Segurava um copo de leite.

– Eu não sabia que teríamos companhia – seu sorriso era de desconforto.

Siren o fitou, confusa.

– Essa é...?

– Não, não. Siren, este é o Doppelganger – esclareceu.

– Por que ela está aqui?

– Essa é... Uma longa história – fitou-a.

– E...? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar. Como explicar a ela que Doppelganger estava ali se passando por Madelyn porque ele sentia falta dela? Seu silêncio fez com que ela lhe desse as costas e passasse pela porta, para o desespero dele.

– Siren, espere! Eu posso explicar!

– Você está me fazendo de boba! – sua voz começou a embargar enquanto ela acelerava os passos. – Você me disse todas aquelas coisas só para me foder! Você não se importa comigo!

– Não é verdade! – ele correu para alcançá-la, parando a sua frente. – Não é verdade, eu juro – segurou seu rosto, percebendo que ela agora chorava. Aquilo o fez sentir uma onda gigantesca de culpa, coisa que nunca sentira na vida, e era estranho a ele. – Eu... – respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. – Eu estava sentindo muita falta de Stillwell e pedi que Doppelganger assumisse sua forma por um tempo.

– Vocês... Estavam...?

– Sim – admitiu a contragosto, no que ela desviou o olhar, claramente irritada. – Mas isso foi antes de conhecer você! Isso foi muito antes! Eu não venho aqui há uma semana, eu juro!

– Então por que ela está aqui?

– Eu havia me esquecido completamente da existência dela. Essa é a verdade. Eu me esqueci. Ela não significa nada para mim.

– E o que eu significo para você? Nós mal nos conhecemos – fitou-o.

– Eu gosto de você, eu gosto muito, como nunca gostei de ninguém antes, nem mesmo Stillwell. Eu não quero a Doppelganger, eu quero você, eu quero ficar aqui com você. E essa é a mais pura verdade.

– Então não se importa com ela?

– Não.

Siren suspirou, baixando a cabeça, e ele beijou sua testa, abraçando-a.

– Me desculpe. Eu não queria magoá-la.

– Você só quer me usar.

– Não, não – abraçou-a mais firmemente. – Não quero usá-la. Eu juro por Deus. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado. Eu quero ter algo com você.

– Algo? – ela perguntou descrente, encarando-o. – O que seria esse ‘‘algo’’?

– Um relacionamento. Quero mostrar pra todo mundo que você é minha – afagou seu rosto. – Eu não dou a mínima se é cedo demais para isso.

– Você não vai me trair, vai?

– Não, jamais.

– Eu não gosto de concorrência, John.

– Nem eu.

– Não tem nada com o que se preocupar da minha parte, mas eu quero uma prova de que não tenho que me preocupar com você.

– Qualquer coisa que quiser – deu de ombros.

– Chame-a.

Ele se afastou e chamou pelo Doppelganger, que saiu da cabana com dificuldades para andar por causa dos saltos agulha que usava. Parecia extremamente desconfortável em fazê-lo.

– Sim?

– O que quer que eu faça? – Homelander fitou Siren.

Siren não respondeu, apenas começou a rondar Doppelganger. Seus olhos ferviam de raiva e ciúmes, o nariz franzido em nojo.

– O quão patético deve ser você – ela analisava o corpo falso dele. – A ponto de só ser interessante sendo outras pessoas.

– Não sou interessante pra você? – a falsa Madelyn a encarou. E então copiou a forma de Siren, fazendo a original parar de rondá-la e trincar o maxilar. – E agora?

– O que ela significa para você? – Siren encarou Homelander.

– Nada – ele respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

– Espero que não esteja mentindo – olhou-o de soslaio. – Me diga – a original mediu a cópia da cabeça aos pés. – Já que consegue me copiar, consegue copiar isso?

Siren abriu a boca e no instante seguinte, deu um grito estridente e avassalador que fez com que a cabeça da cópia explodisse.

Homelander, atordoado com o grito, precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar, recuando alguns passos inconscientemente. Tonto, acabou caindo sentado no chão. O sangue de Doppelganger havia manchado seu uniforme e sujado parte de seu rosto, mas o que realmente lhe incomodava era o zumbido em seus ouvidos.

Não tinha ideia do quão poderosa era a garganta dela.

Quando se deu conta, Siren estava ajoelhada a sua frente, segurando seu rosto.

– Você me quer? – ela perguntou, a testa colada a dele.

– Sim.

– O quanto você me quer? Eu quero ter certeza de que não está mentindo pra mim.

John a beijou, segurando seu rosto com firmeza, deitando-se de costas em meio as folhagens e a puxando sobre si, apertando-a como se a qualquer momento ela fosse fugir dele.

O que se seguiu foi um frenesi intenso que resultou nas roupas rasgadas dela e no uniforme dele parcialmente danificado enquanto ela o montava violentamente, seus gritos ecoando em meio as árvores, o atordoando parcialmente. Ele não se importava em ficar um pouco tonto, não enquanto ela o montava daquela forma, com seus seios subindo e descendo freneticamente, os cabelos loiros bagunçados ao vento e seu rosto corava gradativamente.

Ele não fazia ideia de quanto tempo passaram no ato, mas quando se deram por satisfeitos, com suas roupas em frangalhos, cambalearam de volta a cabana, onde terminaram de se despir e rumaram para o banheiro. Depois de um bom banho, cochilaram abraçados um ao outro, como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo além deles dois.

Quando ele despertou, horas mais tarde, percebeu que ela estava na cozinha, cantarolando enquanto preparava alguma coisa para comer. Trajava um shortinho azul e uma regata branca, os cabelos loiros presos em um coque alto para que não a atrapalhassem. Estava completamente absorta em sua cantoria, cortando batatas e as colocando para cozinhar.

Ela só o notou quando ergueu a cabeça novamente. Assustou-se e então sorriu.

– Eu te acordei?

– Não – ele mentiu, se aproximando da bancada da cozinha, onde se apoiou para observá-la. – O que está fazendo?

– Cozinhando batatas. Vou fazer purê. Você gosta?

– Não é a minha forma favorita de comer batatas, mas... – deu de ombros. – Eu estava pensando em comprar comida pronta, mas você foi mais rápida.

– Eu gosto de cozinhar – ela sorriu enquanto começava a bater alguns ovos em uma tigela. – É relaxante e eu posso fazer a comida exatamente como gosto de comê-la. Como você prefere batatas?

– Fritas, sempre – ele sorriu, aproximando-se e a abraçando por trás. – Acompanhadas de ketchup – apoiou seu queixo no ombro dela.

– Vou me lembrar disso para a próxima vez.

– Hm – murmurou fechando os olhos, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos. – Ficarei feliz com o que quiser me dar, de verdade. Eu sempre quis isso.

– Purê de batata? – ela brincou, e os dois acabaram rindo.

– Isso – ele a abraçou mais forte. – Ter alguém. Alguma... Normalidade. Um pouco de paz.

– Bem, isso faz dois de nós – ela tombou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Papai nunca me deixou ficar com ninguém. E você?

– Já estive com algumas pessoas, mas não podia confiar nelas – suspirou. – Elas sempre me traíam, de uma forma ou de outra.

– Que horrível.

– Não importa mais. Eu tenho você – beijou sua bochecha. – Você me entende.

– Entendo? – indagou surpresa.

– Você sabe o que quero, o que gosto. É quase... – ele riu consigo mesmo por um momento. – Quase como se tivesse sido feita especialmente para mim.

– Acha que é obra do destino que estejamos aqui agora?

– Gosto de pensar assim. Eu não quero que haja segredos entre nós.

– Parece justo.

– Há algo que eu preciso contar.

Siren parou de bater os ingredientes que estava misturando na tigela e a largou, virando-se para ele e o fitando com ansiedade.

– Sim?

– Eu tenho um filho.

Ela pestanejou algumas vezes.

– Um filho? Eu não sabia que tinha sido casado.

– Eu não... – ele riu sem graça. – Ele foi um acidente. Eu pensava que não podia ter filhos. Eu descobri a existência dele há pouco tempo.

– Oh...

– E tenho tentado me aproximar mais dele, sabe? Não quero que ele seja criado da forma que fui.

– O que quer dizer? – ela franziu o cenho.

– Eu fui criado em um laboratório – fitou-a por um momento. – Toda a minha vida inicial, publicamente, é uma farsa. Eu nunca tive... Pais, ou um lugar para chamar de lar.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Não sinta. Não importa mais. Eu tenho um filho e agora tenho você. Nós podemos... Podemos ser uma família, se você quiser – deu de ombros.

– Eu adoraria – ela sorriu. – Eu sempre quis ter a minha própria família.

– Viu? – acariciou seu rosto. – Feita especialmente para mim.

– Eu também preciso te contar uma coisa, mas... – respirou fundo. – Ninguém mais pode saber.

– Eu sei guardar segredos – sorriu de canto.

– É sobre os meus pais...


	9. Capítulo 8 - Soldier Boy

Era isso. Aquele era o limite. Ele trincou o maxilar enquanto caminhava a passos pesados enquanto avançava pelos corredores de um andar onde ele não deveria estar. Era cedo na manhã de segunda, a maioria dos funcionários ainda não havia chegado, mas ele tinha certeza de que Edgar já estava trabalhando, afinal de contas, era um viciado em trabalho.

Ele abriu a porta sem cerimônia alguma. Era quase como se Edgar já estivesse o esperando, os olhos fixos no veterano que se aproximava.

– Bom dia, Soldier Boy. O que o traz a minha humilde sala?

– Eu a quero fora da equipe.

Um riso de escárnio acabou escapando de Edgar enquanto ele desviava o olhar e se recostava em sua cadeira. Gesticulou para que o soldado se sentasse a frente dele, mas ele não moveu um dedo.

– E por que isso agora?

– Se continuar assim, Homelander vai matá-la, Stan! – disse entredentes, fechando as mãos em punhos.

– Matá-la? – ele riu. – Me lembre novamente quem foi que me implorou para que não a levássemos para Sage Grove porque ela poderia ‘‘matar todo mundo’’ lá? – gesticulou as aspas e então cruzou os braços.

– Isso foi antes! Ela não estava lidando com alguém desse nível! Você não sabe o que ele fez com ela e...!

– Ah, Chase... – Edgar riu. – Eu sei de tudo que houve nesse fim de semana. Você, por outro lado, realmente não a conhece, não é?

Stan apertou um botão embaixo de sua mesa, fazendo com que sua sala de vidro fosse lacrada por persianas de metal. Nos quatro televisores de sua sala, diferentes filmagens mostrando Siren em ação eram mostradas.

Sua interação com o público, com uma fanbase nova e já apaixonada por ela. A forma dócil como ela se portava, a forma como falava e cativava os que a cercavam.

A interação com Starlight em missões pequenas, e a forma como trabalhavam bem juntas.

A interação com os demais membros, a forma como prendia a atenção de todos e como o comportamento do grupo mudou drasticamente dentro daquela semana, em comparação à semana anterior, onde todos estavam erráticos e quase não davam as caras em reuniões.

E, finalmente, imagens dela em uma sala de treinamento, ao lado de Black Noir, com quem estava praticando o uso de facas em combate. Lutavam a uma velocidade assustadora, golpes ágeis e violentos, mais rápidos que um olho normal conseguia captar. Ela estava no mesmo nível de luta que ele.

Não.

Não. Ela estava _acima_ dele. Ele percebeu isso, petrificado, quando ela neutralizou o melhor assassino que a Vought já teve, melhor até que o próprio Soldier Boy já fora. Siren rasgara o peito de Black Noir com a faca, no que o super caiu no chão, imóvel.

– Ela o matou?!

– Não. Noir me disse que ela calculou o que estava fazendo, não estava tentando matá-lo. Isso aconteceu na quinta feira, ele já se recuperou.

– Você é louco – ele franziu o cenho. – Ela faz isso com _ele_ e você está numa boa?

– Olhe para ela – Edgar parou ao seu lado. – Olhe tudo o que ela tem feito nesses poucos dias. Ela é exatamente o que precisávamos. Você nos deu a maior joia da empresa, a melhor super que poderíamos esperar, com os melhores resultados do Composto V. Deveria se sentir orgulhoso e a apoiar ao invés de ficar choramingando para mim e exigindo que eu a tire daqui porque _você_ quer. Cresça, Chase, como pai e como super.

– Você não sabe com quem está lidando – sua voz era sombria. – Delilah foi rasgada de dentro para fora quando Mary nasceu – encarou Stan.

– Bem, presumo que seja o curso natural das coisas, afinal, só pode haver uma rainha, como em _Alien_ , eu presumo – sorriu de forma maldosa.

– Você acabou de comparar minha família a xenomorfos? – ele perguntou estupefato, pronto para quebrar o pescoço de Edgar.

– Não, longe de mim comparar sua filha a máquinas de matar perfeitas que não existem – ele riu. – Mas se acha que ela é esse monstro que deveríamos temer, por que estava com tanto medo de Homelander a matar?

– Ela não é fisicamente...

– Nós testamos a resistência dela. Asseguro que não há nada com o que deva se preocupar – ele retornou a sua mesa, sentando-se. Os televisores foram desligados e as persianas se abriram. – Espero que não tenha nada a reclamar de sua companheira de missões – seu olhar era severo.

– Não – ele forçou um sorriso, enojado. Forçá-lo a trabalhar com uma nazista com quem havia lutado antes, alguém que por pouco não conseguira matar, era suportável.

Ouvir sua garotinha gritar nas mãos de Homelander não.

– Por favor, se retire, eu tenho trabalho a fazer – Edgar colocou os óculos no rosto e se voltou para o notebook em sua mesa.

Se ele soubesse, décadas antes, que se casar com Delilah resultaria na morte dela e na criação de Mary, ele teria repensado seus passos com mais cuidado. A crença de que supers não podiam ter filhos era tão amplamente sabida entre a comunidade que ninguém nunca considerou usar algum tipo de contraceptivo. Se ele tivesse sido mais esperto, não estaria ali agora.

Não havia um dia que fosse em que ele não sentia saudades de Delilah. Da forma como ela sorria a cada vitória em campo de batalha, da forma como protegiam as costas um do outro enquanto matavam nazistas e libertavam prisioneiros.

A primeira vez em que ficaram juntos. A forma como seus olhos verdes encaravam os dele, a forma como sussurrava seu nome enquanto faziam amor. Não havia um dia em que não acordasse com a voz dela em sua cabeça, o perfume dela no ar.

Não era nada além da saudade, é claro.

Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo tudo era culpa da Vought. Quando Mary perguntou por que todos tinha uma mãe e ela não, o que ele poderia ter respondido? Não era justo. Ela deveria ter crescido com eles dois, mas o Composto V... O maldito Composto...

Lhe tiraram uma esposa e agora tinham sua filha porque ambos tinham sido ingênuos o suficiente para cair na lábia da empresa nos anos quarenta.

Estava tão cansado daquilo.

Voltar para seu apartamento e esperar por mais uma agenda cheia de vazios a cumprir. Ele era patético. Delilah, se estivesse ali, diria que ele era um tolo. O que ele estava esperando para acabar com a empresa? Que fizessem algo pior com Mary?

– Bom dia, senhor.

Ele quase havia se esquecido de Eileen. Sua assistente era uma mulher alta, magra, de pequenos e curiosos olhos castanhos. Sempre profissional e concentrada, apesar do rosto sorridente. Muito quieta, tinha os pés tão leves que ele era quase sempre pego de surpresa. Era a mais normal dentre todas as assistentes, considerando que Edelweiss parecia uma morta-viva, sempre com olheiras embaixo dos olhos verdes mortos, que só falava quando necessário e tinha uma aura assustadora, e Elaine, que era séria de uma forma intimidadora e não parecia inclinada a ser simpática.

Ela passou por ele, na sala de estar, rumando para o quarto dele, abrindo o closet. Ele a seguiu, escorando-se a porta do quarto, cruzando os braços.

– Bom dia, Eileen. Como está a agenda hoje?

– Ah, bem... – ela suspirou enquanto organizava os uniformes dele, virando-se para ele e tirando de baixo do braço o tablete que trazia. – Bem tranquilo, ao que consta. Algumas entrevistas marcadas para a tarde, dois eventos beneficentes, e uma possível missão, que ainda precisa ser confirmada pelo departamento de análises criminais. Fora isso, mais nada – deu de ombros.

– Hm... Essas entrevistas... Terei que dar com Stormfront, por acaso?

– Sim, senhor – ela assentiu.

– Que merda – ele resmungou consigo mesmo, se afastando.

– Bem, é basicamente uma entrevista sobre a primeira semana de vocês dentro dos Sete – ela esclareceu enquanto o seguia. – Nada muito difícil, creio.

Chase queria dizer a ela o quão difícil era, na verdade, mas não podia.

– Certo – ele se sentou no sofá. – Você não... Não viu Siren por aí, viu?

– Eu cruzei com Edelweiss no corredor. Siren está no apartamento dela, com... Homelander – ela engoliu a seco.

– Hm... – ele desviou o olhar, um arrepio de nojo percorrendo sua espinha.

– Está tudo bem, senhor?

– Sim – sorriu brevemente. – Sim. Não se preocupe comigo. Você já comeu alguma coisa? – ele se levantou subitamente, caminhando em direção a cozinha.

– Apenas café – ela deu de ombros.

– Beleza. Se importaria de se juntar a mim no café da manhã?

Eileen abriu a boca por um momento, e então a fechou, pestanejando algumas vezes.

– Ammm... – ela franziu os lábios. – O senhor tem certeza?

– Sim, claro. Sente-se – indicou as cadeiras perto da bancada da cozinha.

Desconfiada, ela se sentou, cruzando os braços sobre a bancada enquanto o observava.

– Panquecas ou ovos com bacon? – ele perguntou.

– Panquecas – sorriu.

Ele abriu os armários de baixo, pegando uma tigela grande e alguns utensílios e ingredientes. Pegou alguns ovos e os quebrou e logo começou a misturar os outros ingredientes a receita.

Eileen o observava com curiosidade, como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa, mas, no fim, desistira. Mudara de assunto enquanto ele se ocupava, e conversaram distraidamente durante o café da manhã. Um pouco de normalidade.

E nada tinha sido muito normal na vida dele nas últimas décadas.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Homelander

Ele estava mais do que inclinado a levá-la dali naquele instante. Queria que conhecesse Ryan, tinha certeza de que o filho iria adorá-la e queria que os dois tivessem uma boa relação. Se as coisas fossem bem, poderia criar o filho em um lar cercado de amor, diferente de como ele mesmo havia crescido. Podia se imaginar em uma casinha de campo ao lado dela. E quem sabe? Se acaso tivessem sorte, poderiam ter filhos próprios.

Mas naquela manhã Siren não estava inclinada a acompanhá-lo até a casa do filho.

– Eu quero conhecê-lo, eu quero mesmo, mas agora não posso – ela o abraçou, erguendo a cabeça para beijá-lo. – Tenho uma agenda, lembra? E você também, senhor.

– Quando posso buscá-la? – fez um biquinho.

– Vou confirmar com Edel e te aviso – deu-lhe um selinho.

– Eu não vou aguentar esperar por você o dia inteiro – choramingou.

– Você esperou por mim a vida inteira, não esperou? – afagou o rosto dele. – A menos, é claro, que tenha mentido para mim sobre isso.

– Nunca. Eu jamais mentiria sobre nada a você – beijou-lhe a testa.

– Acho bom – ela semicerrou os olhos, fingindo desconfiança, no que ele apenas a beijou mais um pouco. Aquilo para ele era o paraíso, ele não precisava de mais nada quando estava com ela. Se continuassem daquele jeito, logo estariam quebrando a cama nova dela.

Mas é claro que sua felicidade não duraria muito.

Porque a porta subitamente se abrira, no que uma exasperada Ashley, acompanhada de uma irritada Edelweiss adentraram o apartamento dela a passos largos.

– O que? – ele perguntou impaciente para a ruiva.

– Sinto muito, mas é uma emergência, preciso que venha comigo.

Ele revirou os olhos, suspirando.

– O dever me chama – beijou-a uma última vez. – Até mais tarde.

Na sala de reuniões dos Sete Ashley explicava a situação: um acidente em um prédio em construção havia tornado a estrutura instável e ele precisava tirar os trabalhadores de lá.

Ótimo, mais uma coisa tediosa para se fazer antes de seguir para mais um dia de gravações infinitas de mais um filme que não importava mais para ele. Passar o dia no set era insuportável, pois estava cercado de idiotas, especialmente a outra novata, cheia de si, extremamente irritante.

Assim que teve a oportunidade, sumiu de lá.

Queria rever seu garoto. Becca podia odiá-lo o quanto fosse, ele não poderia se importar menos, mas não poderia impedi-lo de ver o garoto, e nem de ele trazer Siren consigo quando a hora chegasse.

Chamou o filho para jogar baseball no jardim. Ou ao menos tentar jogar. O garoto era desajeitado, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido depois, com prática, com a presença de um pai para ele.

– Tem uma pessoa que eu quero que conheça – ele disse enquanto Ryan se esforçava para lançar a bola com mais força.

– Mesmo? – ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – Quem?

– Minha namorada – ele apanhou a bola, jogando-a de volta para o garoto. – Ela também é uma super heroína, se chama Siren.

– Eu nunca ouvi falar dela.

– Ela é uma super heroína nova.

– O que ela faz?

– Tipo, os poderes dela?

– É.

– Ah, ela sabe voar, é a prova de balas... Mas o diferencial dela é a voz. Ela tem gritos poderosos, podem explodir coisas.

– Você também faz isso?

– Ah, não, não – ele riu. – Nós dois? Nós dois temos poderes diferentes dos dela, mas ela é tão poderosa quanto a gente.

– Mas... Mas eu não... – o menino baixou a cabeça, encarando a bola em suas mãos. – Eu não sei usar meus poderes.

– Não tem problema, você vai aprender com o tempo, eu vou ensinar você e tenho certeza que se você quiser, ela também pode te ajudar.

– Okay – o garoto deu de ombros. – Quando ela vem aqui? – o encarou.

Homelander abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir a pergunta. Esse entusiasmo era um bom sinal, estava conseguindo se aproximar.

– Assim que ela puder, talvez amanhã. Podemos todos assistir a um filme juntos. O que acha?

– Pode ser.

Um grande passo. Ele já não parecia temê-lo tanto, ao contrário de Becca, que estava sempre observando tudo o que faziam, sempre como uma sombra, sempre um incomodo. Se dependesse inteiramente dele, Ryan já estaria bem longe dali, vivendo uma vida de verdade com ele, mas sua rotina ainda era uma loucura. Talvez fosse bom que ele continuasse com Becca, ao menos por enquanto, e quando as coisas estivessem firmes com Siren, poderiam se organizar.

Homelander tinha esperanças de um bom futuro ao lado dela. Quase havia se esquecido de como era a sensação de verdadeiramente ter esperança em algo.

Mal podia esperar para que ela e Ryan se conhecessem.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Black Noir

O silêncio era absoluto.

Nenhum deles se movia, ou sequer piscava. Ela o encarava através de sua máscara e aquilo, por mais que lhe ferisse o ego em ter que admitir a si mesmo, o incomodava profundamente. Era como se ela estivesse tentando ler sua alma e ele não gostava de se sentir invadido em sua própria pele, e quando imaginava o que exatamente ela fazia com as cabeças alheias, se é que estava fazendo alguma coisa de fato, ele se sentiu ainda mais desconfortável.

Estavam sentados de frente um para o outro na posição de flor de lótus em sua sala de treinamento privada. Era assim que começaram os treinamentos diários na segunda semana. Era um teste de paciência, na verdade. Enquanto ele se ocupava analisando os micro movimentos dela, as micro expressões em seu rosto, seus batimentos cardíacos, se suava ou não, sua respiração, a tarefa dela consistia em controlar sua respiração e batimentos de forma a passar despercebida por um super.

Siren deveria atingir total autocontrole de si mesma. Se em algum momento ela precisasse lutar contra Homelander e o pegar de surpresa, ele não poderia vê-la chegando, não poderia ouvi-la, não poderia sentir seu cheiro. Ela precisava ser mais rápida que ele, estar preparada para tudo. Black Noir jamais pegaria leve com ela por ela ser novata.

Mas ela, também, não o poupara.

A força e rapidez com que o atacara da primeira vez o surpreendera. A dor, se fosse capaz de sentir alguma, certamente o derrubaria, mas, mesmo que não a sentisse, seu corpo entrara em choque para se defender.

E Siren logo se desesperara, arrependida pelo que fizera. Ela mesma o levou nos braços para o andar médico e o rastro de sangue que ele deixou deu certa dor de cabeça para limpar.

Ele não soube o que sentir quando soube que ela passara todas aquelas horas ao lado dele na enfermaria. Sendo novata, Siren tinha seus muitos afazeres, mas ela aparentemente se recusara a sair dali, e quando ele despertou, ela tentou de todas as formas conseguir seu perdão.

Não havia o que perdoar, realmente. Ela havia o superado e o ferido. Deveria estar orgulhosa do feito, mas estava aos prantos na frente dele. Ele não entendia o motivo de ela se importar tanto.

_Eu a perdoarei_ , ele escreveu em um bloco de notas, _Se conseguir me vencer sem rasgar meu peito._

Uma coisinha sensível como aquela não nadaria por muito tempo entre os tubarões se não fortalecesse a mente, especialmente se levassem em consideração sua popularidade crescente no país. Não poderia se mostrar frágil em público, não era bom para os negócios.

Não fazia sentido para ele que aquela garota sensível tivesse sido a mesma a fazer com que Blindspot se matasse na academia. Ela era toda sorrisos, cativava todos ao seu redor, tinha boa desenvoltura com o público e com a imprensa. Edgar a adorava de todo coração, ao que parecia, pois as vendas de histórias em quadrinhos e outros infinitos produtos estavam altas.

Talvez ela não tivesse noção de suas capacidades. Isso é, se influenciar pessoas era de fato um de seus poderes, e não apenas manipulação verbal.

Um pensamento aleatório e intrusivo surgira em sua mente enquanto a encarava.

Os gritos dela, despertando todos os demais, exceto ele, que não dormia muito. Os tremores no andar deles. Homelander os recebendo na porta e os despachando como se aquilo fosse algo corriqueiro.

Imaginá-la na cama com aquele imbecil foi um pensamento intrusivo desagradável, mais do que ele poderia suportar. Sua cabeça estava indo longe demais, o que ficou mais evidente quando ele se imaginou afagando aquele rosto, beijando aquela boca.

Um momento de distração involuntária e desconfortável que lhe custara a concentração.

E com isso ela o atacara.

Fora tudo mais rápido do que ele pôde acompanhar, em comparação a última vez. Ela estava flutuando com ele a muitos metros do chão, uma única mão ao redor do pescoço dele, o que o fez voltar a si a força enquanto ele tentava respirar.

Por que diabos ele tinha imaginado aquelas coisas, do nada?

Ele deu dois tapinhas sobre a mão dela, um sinal para deixá-lo no chão. Siren pousou com ele e o encarou com expectativa, com seu típico largo sorriso que fazia todos os outros babarem por ela.

Exceto ele. Ele não se deixaria levar como todos os outros. Ele queria saber o que se escondia atrás daquela máscara de perfeição.

– Eu fui bem dessa vez? – perguntou ansiosa.

Ele tinha que admitir que sim, e em momentos como aquele ficava feliz de não ter permissão para falar e não precisar justificar sua resposta. Assentiu, no que ela respirou aliviada.

Black Noir apontou para o tatame, para a posição onde ela deveria ficar para a próxima parte do treinamento. Era hora de exercitar o mano a mano.

E assim mais um dia se seguiu. Depois de treiná-la, era obrigado a comparecer ao set de gravações do novo filme da equipe para fazer absolutamente nada de útil além de dar as caras.

O que era pura maldade. Qualquer otário poderia substitui-lo e ninguém perceberia, mas Edgar insistia que ele cumprisse suas obrigações de contrato e então lá estava ele.

As vantagens de se ter uma máscara o tempo todo era que ninguém nunca sabia quando ele na verdade estava cochilando ao invés de ouvir tediosas conversas. Já que não podia responder, não importava se ele reagiria ou não ao que estava sendo dito.

Quando o dia de trabalho parecia ter se encerrado, estava de volta a torre dos Sete. No andar dos apartamentos, uma estranha cantoria podia ser ouvida no corredor. Alguém estava tocando violão, vozes femininas e masculinas se misturavam a melodia.

Que diabos estava acontecendo naquela torre?

A música vinha do apartamento de Siren. É claro, só podia ser dali. Quem mais seria capaz de atrair todos os demais para perto de si para uma noite ordinária do tipo que nenhum deles tinha?

A porta do apartamento se abriu de repente, e de lá a própria Siren saiu, sorrindo para ele.

– Ei, junte-se a nós! – gesticulou para que ele a acompanhasse. – Nós temos bebida e aperitivos.

‘‘Ah, não. Não tão fácil, querida’’.

Black Noir apenas se virou para voltar por onde havia chegado, indo para o próprio apartamento.

‘‘Você não vai me prender com seus encantos nem em um milhão de anos’’.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Homelander

Um novo fim de semana finalmente chegara. Ele mal conseguia lidar com seus ânimos, ansioso pelo almoço em família que teria naquele sábado. Seu primeiro almoço em família e ele planejava tirar fotos para eternizar aquele dia.

Ele havia comprado um celular de última geração para Ryan e Siren aproveitara o embalo para comprar uma edição especial de um de seus livros favoritos, esperando causar uma boa impressão no garoto. Logo que se levantou naquele dia, começou a procurar por tortas para comprar.

– Ele tem alguma alergia?

Homelander parou onde estava, encarando-a. Nunca havia imaginado aquilo. Desconversou.

– Ele é meu filho – deu de ombros. – Ele é perfeito, não tem essas coisas.

– Mesmo? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Porque é comum que super-heróis tenham alguma fraqueza. Sendo ele seu filho, talvez alguma alergia a, quem sabe, amendoim?

– Não, não – insistiu. – Ele não tem nada disso.

– Okay, então. Torta de chocolate amargo e nozes, o que acha? – mostrou uma foto da dita cuja na tela de seu celular.

– Parece bom. Espera, como levaremos isso?

– No carro.

– Por que iremos de carro? – franziu o cenho.

– Para não destruir a torta no trajeto. Espera aí... – ela semicerrou os olhos. – Você não estava visitando ele aparecendo do céu do nada na casa deles, estava?

– Culpado – ele fez uma careta, franzindo os lábios.

– Você me disse que ele não estava acostumado a isso.

– É, ele não estava.

– John, você não pode aparecer do nada na casa dele só porque quer – ela cruzou os braços.

– E por que não?

– Bem, primeiro: porque isso deve assustar ele e a mãe – ergueu o indicador. – Segundo: aparecer como um herói sempre que o visita não vai te ajudar a se aproximar dele porque ele sempre vai pensar em você como alguém acima dele e não um igual – ergueu o dedo do meio em seguida. – Terceiro – ergueu o anelar. – Ele provavelmente se sente vulnerável sempre que você aparece assim de surpresa. Como você se sentia quando Vogelbaum te observava do outro lado do vidro? – ela cruzou os braços, o fitando.

Ele não tinha pensado naquelas coisas antes.

– Eu me sentia horrível – bufou, desviando o olhar.

– Então não faz sentido que queira isso pra ele, não é?

– Não. Você está coberta de razão.

– Um passo de cada vez – ela sorriu. – Agora, sobre essa roupa... – se aproximou, começando a abrir a parte superior do traja dele. – Precisamos de roupas novas.

– É? – sorriu de canto. – O que sugere?

– Compras! – mostrou seu celular.

Não era o que ele tinha em mente, é claro, mas deixou que ela fizesse como queria. Ele escolheu as roupas e tênis que queria, assim como ela escolheu roupas novas para ela, e enquanto aguardavam pela chegada de suas compras, se distraíram com algumas horas de sexo-não-tão-barulhento para não assustar os demais.

Assim que tinham tudo em ordem se prepararam para sair. Homelander se sentia estranho com a forma como estava vestido, mas Siren sempre tentava lhe assegurar de que ele estava lindo e era bom vê-lo em uma roupa diferente, para variar.

Passando pelos corredores, indo em direção ao elevador, cruzaram com Black Noir, que parou onde estava e inclinou a cabeça de lado, confuso.

– E aí, amigão? – Homelander franziu os lábios, sem graça.

Mas não se demorou muito imaginando a percepção que o colega tivera dele naquele momento, distraído com o entusiasmo de Siren até chegarem na garagem. Quando viu o carro, torceu o nariz.

– Nós vamos nessa lata velha? – apontou para o velho Chevy.

Siren arfou de indignação, aproximando-se do carro preto e acariciando seu capô.

– Não liga pra ele, meu amor – consolou o carro. – Eu te amo, baby.

– Ele é seu?

– Sim, papai me deu de presente quando tirei minha carteira de motorista, um Chevy Impala ‘67 preto como a noite – sorriu enquanto abria o carro e colocava o presente embalado de Ryan no banco traseiro. Homelander lhe deu a caixa com a torta embalada para que ela posicionasse de forma que ele não deslizasse facilmente no banco e uma tragédia ocorresse. – Você quer dirigir? – ela perguntou, no que ele foi pego de surpresa. – O que? – ela estranhou sua expressão.

– Eu não sei dirigir – admitiu sem graça.

– Ah, sem problema – sorriu enquanto rumava para o banco do motorista. – Entra aí, gatão.

Siren tirou de seu porta luvas um par de óculos escuros Ray Ban e um boné azul, que colocou na cabeça com a aba para trás. Homelander se sentou no banco da frente, fitando-a sem graça, achando graça de como ela estava com um humor divertido naquele dia.

– Hora do show – ela disse a ele assim que conectou a playlist de seu celular ao sistema de seu carro e deu início a mesma enquanto seu longo trajeto começava.

Era impossível não ser compelido pela cantoria toda dela no carro enquanto ela dirigia. Ele conhecia todas as músicas, mas nunca foi muito fã das bandas, mas vê-la cantar aquelas músicas velhas de um jeito tão animado enquanto dirigia pelas rodovias fez com que ele se sentisse mais jovem, até. A cereja do bolo era a voz dela. Sempre que cantava prendia sua atenção. Parecia que de alguma forma ela manipulava sua voz para se adequar a qualquer tipo de música.

Talvez Ashley em algum momento fosse sugerir que Siren iniciasse uma carreira musical, assim como Starlight, mas aquilo o enciumava, pois a afastaria dele. Tentou não pensar na possibilidade.

Havia uma nostalgia no ar. Música tocando, Siren cantando, seus cabelos loiros se rebelando parcialmente ao vento. O boné e os óculos a faziam parecer uma moleca de colegial, mas ele se divertira com aquilo.

– O que? – ela perguntou enquanto a parte instrumental da terceira música começava.

– Por que você não apareceu na minha vida antes?

Siren deu de ombros.

– Eu precisava nascer antes, né, amor? – respondeu aos risinhos.

Ele não tendia a se envolver com mulheres mais novas, mas ela de longe era a mais nova de todas. Tinha idade para ser o pai dela, mas então se lembrava de que o pai dela tinha idade para ser o avô dela, então dava de ombros.

Quando chegaram na entrada do complexo, foram barrados pela segurança, que pareceu não reconhece-los. Homelander então saiu do carro e se aproximou do vidro blindado que o separava do guarda, abrindo um largo sorriso.

– Ela está comigo. Sugiro abrir esse portão.

O guarda engolira a seco, sabendo que não tinha escolha. Logo os portões se abriram para dar passagem a eles e Homelander voltou para o carro, guiando Siren pelas ruas até vislumbrar a entrada da casa deles. Ela desligou o carro e a música e respirou fundo, tirando os óculos e o boné e prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

– Pronta? – ele afagou sua mão.

– Sim – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Nervosa?

– Um pouco.

– Não se preocupe, ele vai adorar você.

‘‘Assim como todas as pessoas no mundo’’, pensou enquanto saía do carro com a caixa da torta em mãos e Siren com o presente de Ryan. Caminharam até a porta e ele bateu três vezes.

Sendo recebidos por Rebecca, mais pálida que cera de vela ao vê-los.

– Oi, Becca – ele sorriu da forma mais educada possível.

A morena pestanejou algumas vezes, parecendo se esforçar para pensar em uma resposta que não o irritasse.

– A propósito, essa é Siren – ele apresentou uma a outra, no que a loira rapidamente estendeu a mão livre para cumprimentar a morena, que estava extremamente sem graça. – Siren, essa é Becca Butcher, mãe do meu filho.

– É um prazer conhecê-la – Siren sorriu.

– Igualmente. Por favor – Becca pigarreou, dando-lhes passagem para dentro.

– Onde o Ryan está? – ele perguntou.

– No quarto, lendo. Eu vou chamá-lo.

O cheiro de comida preenchia toda a cozinha. Ele logo estava invadindo a mesma, observando o que Becca estava fazendo para o almoço. Parecia de fato ter se preparado para a chegada deles. Homelander tirou a embalagem da torta e a deixou sobre a bancada da cozinha e então rumou para a sala de estar, se sentando no sofá com Siren ao seu lado.

Alguns minutos depois, Ryan desceu, acompanhado da mãe, e os encontrou na sala. Ambos se levantaram quando ele entrou em seu campo de visão e Homelander se encarregou de apresentá-la como sua namorada. Siren estendeu a mão ao pequeno, com um sorriso, e ele timidamente a cumprimentou.

– Eu soube que você gosta de ler, então trouxe um presente – ela lhe entregou o embrulho. – É um dos meus livros de infância, meu pai costumava ler pra mim. Espero que goste.

Curioso ele logo abriu o embrulho, observando o livro novo de capa grossa com curiosidade.

– ‘‘O Hobbit’’? – ele a fitou. – Fala sobre o que?

Siren logo começou a contar sobre a história do livro para ele, no que Becca gesticulou para que Homelander a seguisse até a cozinha. Ele revirou os olhos, saindo de fininho.

– O que foi agora?

– Por quanto tempo vamos fazer isso?

– Becca, por favor – revirou os olhos. – Um acordo é um acordo. Eu quero que ela faça parte da vida dele, eu pretendo ter uma relação estável com ela, não que você se importe, é claro, mas quero que ele tenha uma família além de você. Ele merece isso.

– Não podem aparecer aqui a hora que bem entenderem – ela cruzou os braços. – Ele tem uma rotina, ele precisa estudar.

– Ele é meu filho – respondeu de queixo erguido. – E você está o privando de um mundo inteiro. Saiba que a ideia de vir até aqui de carro foi dela. Foi Siren quem sugeriu que eu não chegue voando. Satisfeita?

– Isso não é o suficiente.

– O que mais você quer? Eu nem deveria pedir permissão sua pra nada.

– Se quer fazer parte da vida dele, precisa fazer isso direito. Há um mundo inteiro lá fora que ele não conhece, para o qual ainda não está preparado.

– E é por isso que estamos aqui – pôs as mãos na cintura. – Para apresentar a ele esse mundo que você tem escondido dele.

– Precisa de um horário fixo, alguma coisa que não atrapalhe o dia dele porque, acredite ou não, ele também é uma pessoa com individualidades.

– Tá. Quartas a noite e fins de semana, então.

– Certo – ela suspirou, derrotada. Era o melhor que conseguiria dele, ele estava sendo generoso.

– Beleza. Podemos? – indicou a sala de estar, ansioso para voltar de onde tinham parado.

Aquele seria um longo e maravilhoso dia.

Mas não para Becca.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Lamplighter

Ele estava de saco cheio de toda aquela dor de cabeça diária. Alimentar aquele bando de animais sempre era problemático, e mais ainda conseguir controlá-los durante a hora do banho, mas o pior era ter de lidar com os ataques de fúria e os gritos, ou os chororôs sobre quererem rever suas famílias.

‘‘Eu não tirei minha licença pra isso’’, ele suspirou enquanto caminhava em direção a copa da staff. Precisava de café para aguentar mais aquela rodada de trabalho. Encheu um copo descartável com a bebida quente de uma das máquinas de café e se sentou à janela, observando a manhã do lado de fora. O que mais queria era ir para casa descansar.

Talvez fechar os olhos e não os abrir mais. Seria bom. Seria um alívio. Era mais do que merecia.

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando percebeu alguém chegando dos céus, pousando graciosamente do lado de fora, fazendo com que engasgasse com café quente devido ao susto que tomou com a visão.

Seria...?

Largou seu café na mesa e se apressou para chegar à sala de controle, onde os seguranças já estavam de cabelo em pé com a chegada dela.

– Ela não deveria estar aqui – ele encarou a tela. – Por que ela está aqui?

– Eu não sei, mas ela não vai entrar – disse um dos seguranças, claramente desconfortável.

– Essas portas não vão segurá-la por muito tempo se ela decidir entrar à força – disse outro segurança, já se levantando e checando as armas no arsenal da sala ao lado.

– Puta que me pariu – ele pegou o telefone, discando rapidamente. – Senhora, o que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou assim que foi atendido.

– _Bom dia pra você também, mal educado. Ela está aí porque eu mandei. Algum problema?_

O enfermeiro encarou o segurança com descrença.

– Da última vez que ela esteve aqui...

– _Eu a mandei para colocar ordem na casa, e, na minha ausência, a voz dela tem o mesmo peso da minha em Sage Grove. Faça tudo o que ela mandar, ela irá reportar o que ver por aí. Não me dê dor de cabeça_ – e desligou.

– E aí? – o segurança o encarou ansioso.

– Ela tem permissão para entrar – suspirou nervoso.

– Ah, inferno... O que você acha que a chefa faria se você, de repente, desse uma _queimadinha_ de leve naquele demônio loiro?

– A chefa mataria todos nós por isso, sabe disso.

– Cacete, eu quero demissão – o segurança bufou enquanto destrancava a porta dos fundos para que ela entrasse.

– Não é uma opção.

Três batidas lentas na porta da sala de controle fizeram com que os três presentes gritassem assustados. Ela estava parada do lado de fora com um sinistro sorriso que puderam ver através do vidro.

– Digam a todos para se reunirem na cafeteria em 5 minutos. Não me façam esperar – e sumiu de vista.

– A gente vai morrer – o segurança se encolheu na cadeira.

– Já estaríamos mortos se ela quisesse – o enfermeiro respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. – Precisamos fazer o que ela mandar, é melhor que a gente evite irritá-la.

Ele queria evitar confrontos o máximo possível e fez conforme ela ordenara. Quando adentrou a copa, ela estava sentada em uma das mesas, tomando café distraidamente.

Aquilo o fazia se lembrar de um de seus primeiros encontros com ela, sentada exatamente daquela forma, exatamente naquela mesa e cadeira.

As mãos estavam cobertas de sangue, segurando um copo de café que ela bebericava distraidamente. Se parecia com uma bonequinha, os cabelos loiros presos para trás, as bochechas coradas e os ares juvenis em seu auge. Corpos de vários seguranças e enfermeiros estavam no chão da cafeteria, mortos de formas variadas, tornando sua fofurice algo macabro.

Quando ele chegou nela naquela noite e ela o encarou, ele teve medo pela primeira vez na vida.

_– Mary? O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?_

_– Eu queria beber café._

_– Você deveria estar no seu quarto. O que fez com essas pessoas?_

_– O que acha que eu fiz com elas, senhor James?_

Aquele olhar se mostrou novamente quando ele adentrou a cafeteria aquela manhã, exceto que ela não estava sorridente como da primeira vez, dizendo uma desculpa esfarrapada para ter desobedecido o toque de recolher do centro. Dessa vez ela o encarou com asco.

– Pare de me olhar assim ou eu arrancarei esses seus olhos.

Ele engoliu a seco, desviando o olhar.

– Sente-se – ela ordenou. E, sem escolhas, ele obedeceu, sentando-se na frente dela. – Por que essa cara de bunda, James?

– Por que está aqui?

– Porque ela mandou.

– Você não precisa fazer tudo o que ela diz. Você tem escolha, Mary.

– Tenho? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, o encarando. – Tem certeza disso? Porque, se não me falha a memória, e ela nunca falha, tem uma coisinha na minha cabeça pra me lembrar de que eu não tenho escolha aqui.

– Por que ela mandou você?

– Pergunte a ela – deu de ombros.

– Eu não gosto disso.

– Esse problema é inteiramente seu.

– E se um dos seus coleguinhas descobrir isso? O que acha que Homelander vai fazer se descobrir que está escondendo coisas dele?

– Uau, você é mesmo rancoroso – ela sorriu de forma marota. – ‘‘Meus coleguinhas’’ não sabem de nada e Homelander confia em mim de olhos fechados.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

– Eu durmo com ele todas as noites – agora o sorriso era malicioso. – Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ele não será um problema.

– Meu Deus do céu – ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – De quem foi a ideia brilhante de fazer você a boneca inflável dele?

Quando ele descobriu o rosto, os olhos dela pareciam feitos de gelo, prontos para perfurá-lo.

– Como é? – ela perguntou.

– Nada, nada – ele pigarreou nervoso, sabendo que dissera uma merda colossal.

Siren se virou de lado, cruzando as pernas uma sobre a outra, e então apontou para o chão, na frente dela.

– De joelhos.

James engoliu a seco, as mãos começando a suar frio. Levantou-se, sem escolha, e fez o que ela ordenara. Logo um dos pés dela, que estavam calçados com saltos agulha, estava sobre a testa dele, e por poucos centímetros um de seus olhos não foram perfurados.

– Você tem algum problema com a minha vida sexual, por acaso?

– Não, senhora.

– Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, afinal, você e esses seus olhos gulosos estavam em mim desde que eu cheguei a Sage Grove. Quero dizer, eu era uma paciente – cruzou os braços. – Seria inadequado, não é? Por acaso está com inveja do seu antigo líder, Lamplighter?

Aquele era um campo minado.

– Responda a pergunta.

Ele engoliu a seco. Ela conhecia demais as suas fraquezas.

– Não.

– Eu não gosto de mentirosos, James.

– Eu não estou com inveja dele, senhora.

– Certo, continue mentindo para si mesmo. Por que me chamou de boneca inflável?

– Foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu – admitiu envergonhado.

– Você não é um homem muito inteligente, não é? Deve ser por isso que você não transa. Deve ser horrível ser mal amado assim e encher o saco de quem de fato tem uma vida. Peça desculpas.

– Me desculpe, senhora.

– Não estou sentindo sinceridade da sua parte. Me convença.

– Me perdoe pelo meu comportamento inadequado, senhora Rogers, isso não irá se repetir.

– Como nos velhos tempos, não é? – ela tirou o salto da cara dele. – Agora seja um bom funcionário e vá chamar seus coleguinhas antes que eu me irrite – voltou-se para o seu café.

– Sim, senhora.

‘‘Quase’’, respirou um pouco mais aliviado ao sair da cafeteria e se apressar para a sala de controle, onde os dois seguranças o encararam com estranheza.

– Que marca é essa na sua testa? – um deles perguntou.

– Ela botou o salto na minha cara – respondeu enquanto procurava o microfone conectado aos alto falantes.

– Cacete! – o outro se surpreendeu. – O que foi que você fez?

– Esquece – ele respirou fundo e começou a falar. – Atenção staff e seguranças, reúnam-se na cafeteria em até cinco minutos – e então repetiu o recado mais duas vezes para se certificar de que ninguém teria perdido a chance de ouvir.

Ele não pretendia irritá-la depois daquele susto, então retornara a cafeteria, se sentando onde ela havia apontado. Logo os demais funcionários começaram a chegar e se sentar as mesas conforme ela mandava. Assim que todos estavam reunidos, ela esclareceu que estaria no lugar de Stormfront, que nada ali deveria ser feito sem a aprovação dela e que ela acompanharia de perto as atividades em Sage Grove, visitando regularmente aos domingos. Stormfront não deveria ser incomodada e tampouco Edgar, e ela queria que tudo fosse adequadamente documentado e gravado. Ela se encarregaria pessoalmente de avaliar os pacientes de um por um.

Assim que deu suas ordens os dispensou de volta a seus afazeres, ficando a sós com ele.

– Bom garoto, Lamplighter, bom garoto – ela caminhou as suas costas, a mão direita pressionando a curva de seu pescoço de forma ameaçadora. – Agora nós temos trabalho a fazer. Quero conhecer cada um dos pacientes. Vamos?


	14. Capítulo 13 - Homelander

Ashley estava o tirando do sério naquele dia.

Já havia explicado mil vezes que não queria dar mais nenhuma entrevista depois de passar horas gravando cenas do filme novo do grupo. Estava cansado de mostrar mais dos seus sorrisos falsos, queria mesmo era voar livremente atrás de algum meliante para matar.

Então, em meio a sua discussão com a ruiva, notou que Siren estava por perto e os observando e logo espantou Ashley de perto dele.

– Alguma coisa errada? – Siren o fitou preocupada.

– Não, nada – ele sorriu. – Tudo ótimo.

– Não parecia ótimo, John – ela estreitou o olhar.

– É apenas estresse com as gravações – tentou desconversar. – Não me disse que viria aqui hoje.

– Eu não sabia que viria, foi coisa de última hora.

– Como assim? – o sorriso dele deu lugar a uma expressão confusa.

– Parece que eu fui inserida no roteiro de vocês – ela deu de ombros.

– Mesmo? – ele se animou. – Isso é ótimo! – segurou seus ombros. – Vamos passar mais tempo juntos – afagou seu rosto.

– Em público não – ela o alertou, tirando as mãos dele de seu rosto.

– Por que não?

– Já falamos sobre isso. Estou há menos de um mês na equipe.

– E daí?

– Você sabe como funciona o lance da popularidade. Precisamos ir devagar.

Ele bufou, impaciente, mas cedendo.

– Okay, okay, como queira. Podemos ao menos ir para o meu trailer, conversar um pouco?

– Nem pense nisso.

Às costas dele estava um soturno Soldier Boy, a cara fechada de quem estava deveras puto por ter de estar naquele set de filmagens.

– Pare de tratar minha filha como sua prostituta particular.

– Pai! – Siren o censurou entredentes.

– Ou o que? – Homelander virou-se para encará-lo.

Siren o encarou com descrença, e então ele percebeu, tarde demais, que havia pisado na bola.

– Pelo amor de Deus, parem, vocês dois, estamos em público, cercados de câmeras.

– Exatamente – Soldier Boy a encarou. – Venha, Mary.

– Eu não tenho mais quinze anos, acorda! – ela se afastou de ambos, irritada.

– Ótimo, agora você a irritou – Homelander bufou.

– É melhor você tratar ela decentemente ou eu me certificarei de que esse namoro não irá mais longe que isso.

– O que foi? Está com ciúmes por ela estar chamando outro homem de _papai_?

Prestes a avançar em Homelander, Soldier Boy foi interrompido pelas ágeis mãos de Black Noir, que se meteu entre os dois a tempo de evitar um problema maior.

– Essa conversa ainda não acabou – o veterano deu-lhes as costas.

– Noir – Homelander forçou um sorriso a fim de despistá-lo, mas o outro herói apenas o encarou sem nada dizer por um bom tempo antes de finalmente lhe dar as costas.

Por que os outros o estavam julgando? Estava de saco cheio daquilo. Quem eles pensavam que eram para julgá-lo?

O pior era ter membros da equipe de gravação o encarando por algum tempo antes de ficarem com medo e se afastarem. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa. Quando as coisas finalmente ficariam do jeito que ele queria? Tudo o que desejava era poder dizer ao mundo que Siren era sua, queria deixar as coisas verdadeiramente sérias. Esperava que ela criasse laços com Ryan para que eventualmente todos morassem juntos em uma casa só deles, sem precisar dar satisfações a ninguém.

Mas as coisas naquela semana estavam começando a desandar para ele, ao que parecia e ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Siren nunca se irritava com nada e agora estava chateada com ele. Foi atrás de Ashley e lhe deu uma missão que a deixou surpresa, mas que ela não ousou se recusar a fazer.

O dia de gravações se seguiu normalmente, o primeiro dia com Siren. Os roteiros não eram aprovados a menos que ele permitisse, e o roteirista teve a audácia de inserir Siren e Soldier Boy sem o consultar, mas no fim das contas ele não se importava, já que a teria por perto por mais tempo.

A melhor coisa foi gravar a cena de introdução dela com ela.

No filme, Homelander pessoalmente ia ao encontro dela para recrutá-la para Os Sete. Ela era o fruto de um amor proibido, uma semideusa na Terra. Ele a encontrava em uma praia na Grécia, tudo feito no set. Ela vestia um traje branco com pérolas, conchas e estrelas do mar, os cabelos loiros bagunçados ao vento e os pés descalços, e se sentava em uma rocha, cantando enquanto tocava uma lira para atrair vilões e os matar. A princípio, ela atraía Homelander para si, mas ele resistia aos seus encantos e a convidava a se juntar a ele para eliminar vilões e manter o mundo seguro, no que ela aceitava e o acompanhava.

Black Noir havia recrutado um sujeito promissor a quem entregava o manto de Soldier Boy e Maeve havia recrutado Stormfront, assim encerrando suas breves participações naquele filme. Logo haveriam sequências que requereriam mais deles no set e Homelander mal podia esperar por aquilo.

O que ele realmente odiava, no entanto, era que todos os olhares se voltavam para Siren quando estava no set. Olhares de cobiça, olhos que ele gostaria de arrancar e não poderia.

Durante os intervalos para almoço ela se sentava com as garotas, como de costume. Era estranho ver Maeve todo sorrisos com ela. Até mesmo a insuportável Stormfront parecia mais dócil perto dela. Starlight continuava a bobinha de sempre, era irritante.

Black Noir nunca comia perto de ninguém, claro, e Soldier Boy se sentava sozinho ou com sua assistente, que trabalhava mesmo enquanto comia. Parecia dedicada.

E bonitinha. Não era nada má de se olhar.

Quando notou o olhar de Siren na direção dele, ele se surpreendeu. Ela parecia indignada com o olhar dele sobre a assistente de seu pai. Ela sorriu brevemente para as colegas e disse uma desculpa qualquer para se retirar dali. Homelander tomou isso como sinal para segui-la e assim o fez, a encontrando prestes a entrar em seu trailer.

– O que houve? – ele segurou seu braço. – Por que está chateada?

– Você ainda pergunta? – ela franziu o cenho, puxando seu braço para que ele a soltasse.

– Siren, espere, vamos conversar – pediu. – Venha comigo.

– Por que?

– Por favor – insistiu.

Ela suspirou, tristonha como estava, e o seguiu até o trailer dele, onde as flores que ele mandara Ashley comprar estavam dispostas em vários buquês. Rosas para todos os lados, as favoritas dela. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, observando a reação dela as flores.

– Eu queria me desculpar – ele pigarreou. – Por ter chateado você.

Siren baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Parecia tentar não chorar. Ele se aproximou, fazendo menção de abraçá-la, mas ela apenas recuou.

– Você não pode... – ela respirou fundo, se esforçando para não chorar, mas ele podia ver suas lágrimas prestes a cair. – Me encher de flores não vai mudar as coisas que você fez, John.

– Olhe, sinto muito pela forma como falei antes, tá legal?

– É? E o que tem a dizer sobre a forma como olhou para Eileen? – ela cruzou os braços.

– Eu só... – ele riu sem graça. – Estava olhando distraidamente, apenas olhei – deu de ombros.

– Você me olhou da mesma forma quando nós... – ela desviou o olhar.

– Mary, eu não estou interessado naquela garotinha franzina – ele tentou desconversar.

– Talvez não nela, mas e amanhã, se alguém mais interessante aparecer?

– Ninguém melhor que você vai aparecer – ele se aproximou, afagando seu rosto e o erguendo para que ela o fitasse. – Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, eu jamais lhe deixarei!

Ela começou a rir de nervoso, se desvencilhando das mãos dele.

– É a mesma coisa que disse para a Maeve quando começou a traí-la.

Ele engoliu a seco.

– O que...? Como sabe disso?

– Nós somos amigas. Achou mesmo que ela não iria me contar? Ela sabe que estamos juntos.

– Siren, Mary, meu amor, não é o que você está pensando, eu não fiz por querer! Aconteceu!

– Eu sei que eu sou jovem, mas eu não sou estúpida – ela franziu o cenho, as lágrimas começando a descer. – Trair é uma escolha, John! Você não se importou com os sentimentos dela, por que se importaria com os meus? Eu fui tão estúpida em ter confiado em você! – começou a soluçar. – Você é o meu primeiro, eu nunca tive um namorado, e pensei que poderia confiar em você!

– Mas você pode confiar em mim, eu jamais trairei você!

– Está dizendo isso agora porque eu sou jovem e bonita! E quando eu começar a envelhecer? Vai pensar da mesma forma ou vai me trocar por outra mais bonita?

– Mary, eu nunca trocarei você por ninguém!

– É mesmo? E quanto à forma como você vai começar a me tratar se eu pensar diferente de você?

– Do que está falando?

– Eu tentei fingir que não estava vendo. Eu realmente tentei. Pensei: ‘‘bem, deve ser apenas estresse, ele trabalha demais, às vezes não temos dias bons e acabamos tratando mal as pessoas ao nosso redor’’, mas... Mas você trata mal todo mundo quando as câmeras estão desligadas, John – uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha. – E isso me assusta. Vai começar a gritar comigo se eu fizer ou falar alguma coisa que você não aprove?

– Eu nunca, _nunca_ faria isso com você – segurou seu rosto. – Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, eu jamais te machucaria.

– Você diz isso agora, mas não sabe como vai se sentir amanhã – seu queixo tremia.

– Essas pessoas são irrelevantes, Mary! Tudo o que importa somos nós dois! Nós somos deuses e eles não são nada, são apenas pessoas comuns! Podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos!

– Nós somos heróis, John. Heróis devem ser bons. Se somos deuses, como você diz, nós existimos para proteger essas pessoas, não para tratá-las como lixo! Servir e proteger. É para isso que eu me tornei uma heroína, como minha mãe era e meu pai ainda é. Você não pode tratar as pessoas dessa forma e esperar que eu fique numa boa.

– Amor, escute...

– Não – tirou as mãos dele de seu rosto. – Eu não quero ficar com você enquanto agir dessa forma. Eu não quero que me trate como uma rainha e todos os demais como lixo, isso não é certo – rumou para a porta.

– Amor, não, não, espere, por favor! – segurou sua mão.

– Eu não posso confiar em você se continuar agindo de forma arrogante com as pessoas. Não quero namorar uma pessoa duas caras, eu não quero que você parta meu coração! – soluçou.

– Eu vou mudar, eu prometo!

– Eu só acredito vendo – puxou seu braço de volta. – Enquanto você não mudar de verdade, acabou, John – ela abriu a porta do trailer dele e saiu.

– Amor, não faça isso comigo, por favor! – ele a seguiu para fora. – Mary, espere!

Mas era tarde demais. Ela alçou voo e desapareceu no céu, deixando-o de joelhos, sem chão.

Ela não podia...

Ela não podia fazer aquilo com ele. Ela era tudo que ele queria, ela não podia simplesmente...

Ela havia _mesmo_ o deixado?


	15. Capítulo 14 - Lamplighter

Finalmente em casa. O cheiro de hospital estava o deixando ainda mais nauseado graças a enxaqueca que estava sentindo. O trabalho estava mais fácil, mas não necessariamente mais suportável. Estava tão cansado que apenas foi se livrando de suas roupas a caminho do banheiro, se ajoelhando em baixo do chuveiro enquanto a água quente relaxava seus músculos doloridos.

Se secou de qualquer jeito e se jogou em sua cama do jeito que estava, dormindo profundamente.

Até que ouviu insistentes batidas na porta horas depois.

Com o susto, se forçou a acordar, imediatamente tateando o abajur ao lado da cama para acendê-lo e procurar por seu isqueiro no chão. A noite já havia caído, as luzes de sua casa estavam todas apagadas porque ele estivera cansado demais para ligá-las antes de cair na cama, e ele apenas enrolou uma toalha na cintura para poder atender quem quer que fosse que estivesse na porta.

Espiou pelo olho mágico, se assustando com mais batidas conforme se aproximava da porta.

– Oliver James, você está vivo aí dentro ou eu terei que arrombar a porta?

Arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrença e abriu uma brecha da porta devagar, desconfiado. Ela estava com um óculos de grau falso no rosto e um gorro preto para disfarçar a peruca vermelha que estava usando.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Preciso me esconder em algum lugar.

– O que foi que você fez? – perguntou nervoso.

– Terminei com o Homelander e não quero que ele me encontre tão cedo para choramingar e implorar que eu volte pra ele. Posso ficar aqui um pouquinho? Eu trouxe vodca.

Ele fechou a porta, incerto do que deveria fazer.

– Como descobriu onde eu moro?

– Não foi tão difícil. Só tive que perguntar a uma certa analista e a fazer jurar segredo.

– Vá embora, fique com os seus amigos.

– Eu não quero ficar com os meus amigos. Eu quero ficar aqui com você. Por favor, James, me deixa entrar. Você é a única pessoa em que eu posso confiar. Eu juro que irei me comportar, só quero passar a noite longe dele. Por favor, me deixa ficar aqui com você.

Aquele tom de manha que ela fazia tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Era dessa forma que conseguia arrancar verdades e favores dele enquanto paciente de Sage Grove.

Isso, ou por ameaças.

Ele se sentiu menos pressionado desde que ela havia deixado o centro há algumas semanas. Quase um mês com Os Sete e então ela já estava de volta, agora como supervisora, para ficar de olho em todos os novos pacientes, e principalmente nele. Era complicado.

– Por favor, James – ela implorou baixinho perto da porta, e ele sabia que era tudo um jogo.

Mary não implorava por absolutamente nada, era tudo teatro, e ela sabia como trocar de personagem como alguém trocava de roupa. Estava sendo submissa e pedinte, mas ele sabia que no momento em que ela entrasse, ele estaria a sua mercê.

E para fazer com que ele abrisse a porta e cedesse, usaria uma velha tática.

– Eu sei que quer abrir a porta – seu tom já era outro, um que geralmente o quebrava. – Podemos nos divertir um pouco, se quiser. Quero dizer, eu não sou mais sua paciente.

Ele já se sentia fraquejar.

– Se Homelander descobrir, se ele sequer desconfiar...

– Ele não irá – assegurou-o. – Ele está comendo na minha mão, como o chefe mandou, e eu vou colocá-lo na linha nem que seja na marra. Preciso ficar longe daquela criança grande e mimada – e ele não pôde evitar rir um pouco, considerando que ela mesma era mimada. – Quero ficar com você.

Ele mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se esquentar quando pensava nas possibilidades. Não que tivesse medo de morrer, mas não gostaria de ser torturado por Homelander, sempre quis uma morte rápida, e se envolver com alguém no qual o maldito tinha interesse era sempre fatal.

‘‘Dane-se’’, ligou a luz da sala e abriu a porta, dando passagem a ela, que o observou da cabeça aos pés. Ela realmente estava com uma garrafa de vodca, uma com sabor de frutas vermelhas. Deixou a garrafa no sofá, onde se sentou cruzando as pernas.

– Uau – ela o mediu da cabeça aos pés, no que ele desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto aquecer. – Eu _sabia_ que você era peludinho – ela cruzou os braços. – Uma gracinha, você, hein, James.

– Você já entrou, agora me deixe em paz – lhe deu as costas.

– É uma pena, mesmo, que eu tenha que tomar essa garrafa toda sozinha... – fez com que ele desacelerasse os passos. – Eu estava pensando que a gente poderia, sei lá, assistir a sua seleta coleção de pornô enquanto bebemos essa delicinha aqui.

– O que você quer de mim, afinal? – ele se virou para encará-la. – Eu me lembro claramente de estar sob ameaças suas em Sage Grove se eu não fizesse o que você queria, e agora você vem aqui, na minha casa, no único lugar onde eu tenho paz, com esse _papinho_?

– O que eu queria de você eu não podia ter, docinho – ela se levantou, caminhando em sua direção. – Porque nossos chefes me proibiram, lembra? Por mais que eu goste de quebrar regras, há coisas que eu não posso me arriscar a fazer pelo bem de outros – e aproximou o rosto ao pescoço dele, fazendo com que engolisse a seco. – E eu só ameaçava você porque você gostava do perigo – sussurrou, provocando arrepios nele. – Você sabe que eu sei do que gosta, então por que se fazer de desentendido? Gosta de ser pisado, não gosta?

– Pare...

– Por que? Não tem ninguém aqui para te julgar – a ponta de seu nariz roçou a curva do pescoço dele, no que ele precisou se esforçar para manter a respiração sob controle.

– O que você quer, Mary?

– Você – afastou-se um pouco a fim de encará-lo. – Diga que não me quer e eu irei embora agora mesmo, nunca mais virei aqui.

‘‘Merda’’, ele trincou o maxilar. Como sempre, ela adorava desafiá-lo, mas ali, só os dois, e ela estando tão perto de si, inclinada...

Com o silêncio dele, ela lhe deu as costas em um giro, pronta para ir até a porta.

– Espere! – ele pediu, e mesmo que tivesse medo de fazer aquilo, estava sedento demais para negar a oportunidade. – Fique.

Ela se virou lentamente, de forma quase calculada, e seu olhar já o alertava do perigo.

– Podemos nos divertir? – ela sorriu brevemente.

– Sim.

– Poderíamos fazer algumas das coisas que você tinha em mente...

– São muitas coisas... Eu não tenho todo o aparato necessário.

– Eu não tenho pressa, podemos continuar outro dia, se quiser, e fazermos outras coisas. Eu tenho o seu consentimento, James?

Ela tirou os óculos de grau falsos e a peruca, libertando suas madeixas loiras. Deixou os apetrechos sobre a mesinha do canto. Ainda bem que ele tinha dormido, porque algo lhe dizia que não teria descanso.

– Sim.

– Eu falo sério – disse enquanto começava a desafivelar o cinto em sua jeans. – Sei que gosta de sofrer, mas há limites. Dor demais estraga o prazer.

– Parece que aprendeu bastante no tempo em que esteve com ele – comentou curioso e preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido a ela nas mãos de Homelander.

– É, aprendi que ele tem um pau bom e não se esforça para foder melhor, tem preguiça de fazer oral e nunca me fez gozar de verdade. Pensei que ele me empalaria na primeira vez – pairou os olhos sobre o cinto em mãos. – Nunca senti tanta dor.

Aquilo definitivamente parecia ser algo que Homelander faria, sempre insensível e mais inclinado a satisfazer as próprias vontades.

– Sinto muito por isso.

– Não importa – ela deu de ombros, tornando a se aproximar dele. – Ao menos por um tempo não terei que abrir as pernas para ele. Vai me fazer gozar hoje, James?

– A ideia é essa – sorriu de canto.

– Ótimo. Me mostre o motivo da sua língua ser tão famosa – encostou-se a parede.

A ideia de ser submisso a ela naquela noite era mais do que o suficiente para começar a deixá-lo duro em expectativa, mas ele faria o possível para não terminar cedo demais. Despiu-a lentamente, observando seu corpo com fascínio. Ela tivera seus momentos de ousadia e rebeldia durante sua estadia em Sage Grove, mas nada que permitisse que ela mostrasse a ele o que queria.

Mas ali estava ela, os seios pequenos e macios, a cintura ampulheta perfeita nas mãos dele. James se ajoelhou e ajudou-a a se livrar de sua jeans, revelando uma calcinha fina de renda vermelha, coisa pela qual ela sabia que ele tinha certo apreço. Ela realmente havia planejado aquele momento, arriscando o pescoço de ambos.

James fez questão de descer a calcinha dela lentamente, deliciando-se com cada momento em que seus dedos percorriam a pele dela. A pele macia e perfumada. Não com perfumes artificiais, como algum cheiro de morango irreal e estranho, mas o verdadeiro cheiro dela, algo que ele não sabia descrever, mas que o enfeitiçara durante anos. O cheiro de sua pele e de seus cabelos eram quase irresistíveis, especialmente quando o objetivo dela era torturar alguém.

Ele se ajoelhou, erguendo as coxas dela sobre seus ombros, e então começou a chupá-la lentamente enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam com seu traseiro. A forma como ela suspirava enquanto ele movia sua língua sobre seu clitóris o deixava cada vez mais duro e não demorou muito para que seu pau começasse a pingar com o pré-gozo, a toalha em sua cintura finalmente caindo no chão.

Mas ele não deixaria que ela gozasse ali, não. Até porque, considerando a força que ela tinha, se ela gozasse enquanto ele estivesse com o rosto entre suas pernas, havia uma grande chance de ela quebrar sua cabeça a apertando sem querer. Ele definitivamente não queria perder sua cabeça.

Logo que se interrompeu ela o encarou descrente.

– Eu mandei parar?

– Eu não quero que você me mate com suas coxas quando gozar, senhora – beijou as mesmas. – Se não se importar, poderíamos continuar em outro lugar?

Ela suspirou, levitando para sair de cima dos ombros dele.

– Quarto?

– Logo atrás de você – indicou o corredor que levava ao quarto.

Ela segurou sua mão e o levou para o mesmo, jogando-o sobre a cama. Começou a masturbá-lo enquanto beijava seu pescoço, falando putarias em seu ouvido e humilhando-o.

Cada xingamento, cada humilhação o deixava mais duro e ele implorou por diversas vezes que o deixasse gozar, no que ela sempre negava, atrasando seu orgasmo.

– Só poderá gozar se eu gozar primeiro.

É claro que o desejo dela era uma ordem. Ele se ajoelhou na frente da cama, puxando-a para si e usou seus dedos para penetrá-la enquanto a chupava, o que a fez gemer ainda mais e com menos timidez que antes. Logo seus dedos começaram a ficar escorregadios, tão molhada ela havia ficado, e tal como prometera, a fizera gozar.

E como aquela visão fora bela.

Ele havia desejado aquilo por anos, aquela visão dela ofegante por causa dele, as bochechas coradas e a pele quente e brilhante de suor enquanto ela tremia pela intensidade do orgasmo. Se deitando ao lado dela, observou-a enquanto ela se recuperava, sendo surpreendido quando ela avançou sobre si e começou a montá-lo.

Se Homelander por algum motivo os encontrasse ali e decidisse matá-lo, ele definitivamente morreria feliz da vida por ter realizado um último desejo antes de morrer. Ao menos uma vez, Lamplighter não era o corno dos filmes pornôs que assistia.

Dessa vez ele era o cara que comia a esposa.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Black Noir

Ele imaginava que as coisas ficariam ruins depois que ela deixasse aquele babaca, mas não imaginava que seria _tão ruim_ assim.

É claro, era ruim apenas para Homelander, que havia se isolado em sua cabana e não estava atendendo ligações de ninguém. E é claro que Edgar o enviara para espiar o idiota e descobrir o que ele estava fazendo, mas o líder da equipe não poderia estar mais patético: enchendo a cara enquanto assistia a filmes toscos de romance, chorando as pitangas.

Aquele era um novo nível de patético, se tratando de Homelander.

Era quase como se estivesse sofrendo de abstinência. Sua droga favorita foi tirada dele e agora ele começaria a percorrer um doloroso caminho para a sobriedade.

Ou não.

Talvez ele se desesperasse a ponto de se humilhar aos pés dela e implorar que voltasse para ele, o que era típico entre pessoas comuns, mas era algo que ele nunca vira o otário fazer. Se o fizesse, seria de fato uma mudança significativa de personalidade.

Ele tinha que admitir, a garota tinha coragem. Talvez não tivesse muita noção do perigo, afinal de contas, havia dado um pé na bunda do maior filho da puta do país, talvez do mundo, com a condição de só aceitá-lo de volta se ele virasse gente, mas ver aquele inútil no chão, soluçando como uma criança, tudo porque ela havia o deixado, fazia Black Noir gargalhar por dentro. Agora tinha certeza de que ela o manipulava e o fazia muito bem. Se ela conseguisse fazer com que o estúpido de fato se tornasse uma criatura suportável de se conviver, ele poderia até agradecê-la pelo feito.

Mas é claro, ela claramente era mais do que estava se deixando mostrar. Agora conhecia suas vítimas. Blindspot, possivelmente Doppelganger, e Homelander a sua mercê. Se não fosse tão perigosa, seria interessante trabalhar com ela, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de confiar nela sabendo que a qualquer momento ela poderia manipula-lo para fazer suas vontades com um mero abrir de boca.

Verdade fosse dita, mesmo se Edgar não tivesse mandado, ele teria ido atrás dela. Ela só aparecia na Torre dos Sete para compromissos formais, até mesmo havia deixado de dormir lá para supostamente evitar esbarrar com Homelander, e nem mesmo o pai dela sabia onde ela estava. Quando conversavam, por telefone, ela se limitava a dizer que estava bem e que ele não precisava se comportar.

A ausência dela na Torre facilitava a espionagem dele. Fisicamente seria impossível segui-la, considerando a velocidade absurda do voo dela, mas nada que Anika não pudesse rastrear.

Então ali estava ele, na calada da noite, observando-a com incredulidade enquanto ela batia na porta de...

‘‘O que ela está fazendo aqui?’’, franziu o cenho. ‘‘Por que viria aqui?’’.

Escondeu-se entre alguns arbustos, observando em choque quando Lamplighter abrira a porta e ela o segurara pelo pescoço, empurrando-o para dentro.

Black Noir arriscou se aproximar um pouco mais para espiar o que podia através de uma brecha na cortina de uma das janelas. Se ela estivesse tentando matá-lo, ele seria obrigado a entrar e a levaria dali a força de volta para a Torre para se explicar a Edgar.

Mas ele ficou de queixo caído quando notou Lamplighter contra a parede, as pernas ao redor da cintura de Siren, ambos em um abraço furioso enquanto... Se beijavam.

Black Noir recuou um pouco. Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Edgar sabia daquilo? Mais importante: como aqueles dois se conheciam? Se Homelander decidisse segui-la e visse aquilo, Lamplighter com certeza morreria, como era do feitio do traste fazer com quem de alguma forma cruzava seu caminho, mas talvez ele não tivesse tanta misericórdia com ela.

Ela estava tentando se matar? Maeve parecia bem próxima dela, não teria contado sobre como o imbecil se comportou e se comporta quando ninguém está olhando? Ele tornou a se aproximar mais da casa na esperança de ouvir algo relevante, mas então percebeu que os dois estavam transando e se encolheu no arbusto onde estava.

‘‘Isso vai ser mais demorado do que eu imaginava’’, engoliu a seco.

E por mais desconfortável que pudesse ficar em ter de ficar escondido ali, ouvir tudo era pior, porque ele ficou curioso. Ela soava diferente de quando estava com Homelander. Definitivamente era uma personalidade completamente diferente. Era sempre submissa a ele, mansa, quase inocente.

Entre as quatro paredes de Lamplighter, Siren soava feroz, agressiva. Ele estava curioso demais para não espiar os dois, então se aproximou um pouco mais. Pareciam ter tanto fogo que sequer tiraram as roupas. Ela o montava no sofá da sala sem diminuir o ritmo nem uma vez. A coisa toda durou uns quinze minutos talvez, no que ela terminou antes e ele a jogou no sofá e avançou para terminar.

‘‘Cacete, parecem dois coelhos’’, franziu o cenho. Então eles finalmente começaram a falar.

– Nós precisamos parar com isso – ele se sentou no sofá, ao lado dela, e pelo tom de voz, estava com genuíno medo. – Eu não quero que Homelander te machuque se descobrir a gente.

– Ele é o único que irá se machucar se levantar a mão para mim ou para você. Meu trabalho é conter esse brutamontes, eu sei o que fazer.

– Mary, e se Edgar decidir colocar Black Noir na sua cola?

Ele precisou conter a vontade de rir para não se entregar, mas a viu dar de ombros.

– Não tem medo dele? – Lamplighter parecia pasmo.

– Por que eu teria se ele me ensinou a superá-lo? – sentou-se no sofá e começou a se livrar de suas roupas, no que Noir sentiu o rosto aquecer.

– Como assim?

– Ele me treinou, docinho – esticou as pernas nuas sobre o colo dele, no que ele começou a massagear seus pés. – Além do mais, ele não me parece uma pessoa ruim.

Agora Noir estava confuso, e muito. Ela não o conhecia, não sabia do que era capaz, e ainda assim dizia que ele não parecia uma má pessoa? Com base em que?

– Você está confiando demais em aparências.

Lamplighter não podia estar mais certo.

– Ah, docinho... – ela segurou sua mão e a beijou. – Tem certeza que sou eu fazendo isso?

Isso era alarmante, mas ela não deu continuidade à aquele assunto. Ambos se despiram e aparentemente foram para o banho juntos. Pelo nível de intimidade que pareciam ter, era provável que se conhecessem há anos, mas ele tinha certeza de nunca tê-la visto em lugar nenhum antes.

Edgar não estava lhe contando tudo. Ele precisava de respostas.

Retornou para a Torre, mais especificamente para o andar de análises criminais, para pedir ajuda de sua analista favorita. Como de costume, quase a matou de susto e a fez se engasgar com um Almond Joy que ela estava comendo. De novo. Ele apenas ergueu a lixeira para ela jogasse o que tinha sobrado do chocolate.

– No que eu posso ajudá-lo?

Ele pegou um bloquinho que estava sobre a mesa dela e uma caneta e tentou escrever o nome de Siren com a menor letra possível para que coubesse na pequena folha, e então entregou a ela.

Anika franziu o cenho, prestes a perguntar algo, mas ele apenas ergueu o indicador perto da boca e negou com a cabeça.

– Okay – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, provavelmente se perguntando se deveria fazer aquele serviço para ele.

Noir colocou uma cadeira ao lado da dela e ali se sentou enquanto ela começava a pesquisar tudo o que podia a respeito da garota de conduta duvidosa que era sua colega de trabalho.

‘‘O que você está escondendo?’’, ele se perguntou enquanto encarava uma imagem dela na tela.


End file.
